Ginger
by WingedPig
Summary: Written for the Rorschach kink meme. Full prompt within. Dan/Rorschach slash. IC ? , slight AU, now with added LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hai! Piggy here. This is my first fic EVAR, so any and all feedback will be loved on until it's frayed and tattered. The full prompt on the kink meme was: Dan hires the "ginger hobo" for sex, with no idea that he's Rorschach. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

**Chapter I**

Don't misunderstand, Daniel liked being a superhero. He got to watch the news every morning and see his handiwork over his morning coffee. The occupation had its downsides, though, and Daniel was becoming frustrated by the lack of free time remaining for things he hadn't known he'd liked doing in the first place. And god, was he horny!

He'd realized early on that he'd have to forsake relationships; there was simply no way to wine and dine someone when you had to dash to your basement at sundown where you'd put on rubber tights, rather than changing your chariot into a pumpkin, and run out to beat up muggers with a trench-coated sociopath.

He found his solution, as was becoming increasingly common these days, with Rorschach. He and Rorschach had been chasing the Twilight Lady for well over a month. Last night they had taken down a group of her henchmen, thinking of it Daniel knew what he had to do. It was simple, really. He needed a prostitute. The catch was, Daniel didn't have the faintest idea where to begin. They didn't teach this sort of thing at university.

Daniel chewed his lower lip pensively as he shuffled outside to buy a paper, pondering his problem. Prostitution 101; it was a good idea, dammit! He knew where the hookers hung out in New York, that wasn't the problem, but what would he do once he got there? He wasn't ashamed; once you put feathered underwear on over you tights and ran outside to fight crime, stage fright ceased to be an issue.

What was an issue was gender. Dan had always considered himself straight, the soft curves of women consistently turned him on, but something strange had begun to happen on his nightly rounds with Rorschach.

He didn't know if it was watching Rorschach's easy athleticism as he dispatched criminals or the man's brilliant detective work, but somewhere along the line he'd developed a…well, a crush. Not a puppy dog schoolboy crush, a wake up at three in the morning to find yourself rutting against the mattress and moaning like cow in labor kind of crush.

A male prostitute then. Dan didn't really…get the whole gay thing, but he often said he'd try anything once. Maybe he could work this out of his system with a good hard fuck. Owlsuit erections were not conducive to crime fighting. Really, the only thing they _were_ conducive to was agony.

Dan passed a few coins to the newspaper vendor and picked up a copy of the _Times_, thumbing through the various headlines with mild disinterest. As he tucked the paper under his arm and looked up, he felt his vision transform. Dan was not an overly sexual being and trying to imagine who among the various men swarming the streets might be attractive to him naked took no small effort.

For no particular reason, his gaze settled on one of the homeless men who frequented the newsstand, the one who carried his "The End is Nigh" sign against his shoulder. Dan tried to picture him naked, forgoing the question of attraction; who was attracted to _hobos_?

He was young, his skin would be smooth; just as pale as his face? Or white like freshly hosed sidewalk? How far down did those freckles go? Was he a natural redhead?

How would he kiss, roughly or soft, like a woman? How would those lips look wrapped around his cock, the stubbled cheeks hollowed as he-

"Can I help you?"

Dan's vision snapped back into focus as he realized the redheaded hobo was peering at him with wary confusion, one hand braced on his ever present warning.

"Oh, no, sorry…" Dan sputtered, trying to nonchalantly shift the newspaper over his lap. Apparently DAN was attracted to hobos. Then, his mouth betrayed him.

"Listen, do you need some money?"

Walter tried to look around the orderly house as if he'd never seen it before. Really, he hadn't, he'd just watched Rorschach see it, so it was easier than he'd worried it would be.

Daniel was nervous, twisting the hem of his jacket and trying to take it off at the same time. Belatedly he remembered him and gestured one hand for his coat. Walter hesitated before giving it to him, sure he would see how painfully fast his heart was thudding under his ratty white t-shirt.

"So…how do you want to do this." Daniel asked him. From this angle, the sunlight reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes. Walter couldn't begin to voice a response, this was incredible, insane.

**Yes, whore, how would you like to do this?**

Rorschach's voice slid gruffly over his mind's ear, and Walter fought to control a visible wince.

_I need the money and I know Daniel…I'm not a whore. _

**Money for sex. Whore.**

Walter felt his throat close as self-disgust swallowed him. He wanted to scream, to throw up to-

"Are you okay? You can go at any time. It's alright." Daniel's warm calm washed over him and he remembered why he was here.

"No. I need the money." Walter said and supposed that it was time to act as if he were a whore and start taking off clothes.

**You are a whore.**

He bit his lips angrily, stifling the furious self hate that boiled in him and Rorschach's disdain, and hooked his thumbs under the hem of his shirt, drawing it over his head. He glanced back at Daniel, nervously. He didn't know why Daniel was asking him, of all people, to do this for him, but it couldn't be for his looks. He only hoped that he wouldn't be thrown out now that Daniel knew how ugly he was.

He was totally unprepared for the unabashed fascination in Daniel's eyes.

Daniel walked up to him, as if sleep walking and slowly rested his hands on Walter's chest, sliding his palms over the smooth pectorals. It took all of Walter's inner strength not to jerk away from him and run screaming. He started to shake as Daniel's hands slid to his stomach and then around to his back.

The man lowered his head and suddenly Walter was filled with a rush of sunlight as Daniel's lips covered his.

There had been girls in the orphanage that had offered to kiss him, but he'd never seen the point in touching mouths with someone else. It was unhygienic and it was bound to be sloppy and wet. Daniel was not sloppy and wet, he was warm, hard and soft, all at the same time. When they broke apart they were gasping, chests competing for the tiny space between them.

**Whore.**

"Sure you want to keep going?" Daniel asked him, his warm breath washing over his face like the ocean tide.

Walter slowly, carefully, hooked a hand around Daniel's neck and brought their lips back together.

**A/N: So. There's the first chapter. The next two will be uploaded tonight, and I have plans for at least 10 chapters. Piggy signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Daniel slid a hand over Walter's back. The little redhead would not talk about where he'd gotten the spider web of scars and bruises that blanketed his arms and back. Stranger than the scars, though, were the heavy muscles that shifted fluidly under his pale flesh. The man had virtually no fat on his body and Dan wondered where a hobo, who seemed to do nothing but stand around with his sign all day, got a figure most gymnasts worked for years to have.

It turned out that Walter's freckles went quite a ways down, shrouding his shoulders before trickling in a drunken line down to the waistband of his jeans, which Dan hadn't dared breech yet. Walter had proved very touchy about his body, which seemed a little strange since he'd agreed to have sex with a complete stranger.

Dan was okay with it though since the man was so bloody _reactive_; it was if he'd never been touched. Just breathing on his neck or sliding a finger down his spine made him shake violently and dig his fingers into Daniel's flesh like he would fall if he let go.

Daniel pressed another open kiss to Walter's sweet, chapped lips, gently coaxing his mouth further open with his tongue. Walter pulled away and kissed Daniel's cheek, a bizarrely shy and chaste move considering the gasps and moans that echoed off the living room walls. Daniel dropped a kiss to the corner of Walter's mouth, slowly working his way down to his jaw line and up to his earlobe. He nipped at the soft flesh, then laved his tongue over the injury in apology. When he blew a soft gust of air over the now-slick earlobe, Walter shuddered and his hips thrust reflexively against Dan's thigh.

Daniel had been sure that the other man could not be hard, would not be hard without a good deal of serious effort on the part of his lips and fingers. Daniel was not the most attractive of men and they had just met, but Daniel was sure, based on what he'd felt against his thigh, that those ratty jeans were starting to get extremely uncomfortable. Dan himself was getting uncomfortable, and he made a mental note to read up on bisexuality when all this was through. Walter bucked against him again and Dan drowned his moan in another heated kiss.

Maybe it was time to change rooms.

For the first time since Walter had donned his alternate face, Rorschach was completely silent. He, Rorschach, had been created as an ideal, something for Walter to aspire to. Rorschach would never be naked in another man's bedroom, legs spread like a wanton whore on the blue duvet. Rorschach would not pant, gasp, whimper like an abused dog as the man drew his tongue along parts of the body that tongue's shouldn't touch.

Walter fisted his hands into the fabric, his toes mimicking them at the foot of the bed, and moaned "Daniel," deep and drawn out. His back was arching off the bed and his stomach muscles were tired from the effort of holding him there and spasming with pleasure.

Daniel's flush lips formed a perfect ring around his cock and his long eyelashes shrouded his expression. Now and then he would look up and Walter would quickly turn his head away because he felt his soul might catch fire if he met that smoky gaze.

As another flare of arousal subsided, Rorschach, now reduced to a tiny rasping whisper, threw his last punches:

**He doesn't like you. Never like you. Whore. Whore for homosexual. You are a tool. Will throw you out when finished.**

Frigid panic battled with the wildfire that was building in Walter's stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling Walter flag, Daniel obligingly slid a hand over his thigh and fondled Walter's balls, his other hand rubbing the pale stomach. Rorschach vanished entirely, then, burnt out by the tidal wave of white heat that flared behind Walter's eyelids. Walter was drowning, his limbs seizing up as he subsided to the intense, incredible pleasure. His last thought was one of sadness, knowing he would have to leave Daniel in the morning.

_Daniel. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The morning sun slanted across the room and Walter's eyelids opened sluggishly. He felt…full. Content.

With a start, he realized where exactly he was.

_Daniel._

Whipping around, he saw the indentation where Daniel had been lying. Had slept. Beside him. Walter's heart made an unexpected leap towards his throat and he almost gagged. Slowly, he rolled over, occupying the warm pocket made by Daniel's body. The smell of him saturated his pillow and Walter inhaled deeply. Treasuring the moments before-

**Lazy. How many people died because you slept so long?**

Guilt washed over him, and Walter balled himself up, under the covers, covering his head with his arms.

**Lazy whore. Can't even do a whore's job right.**

He was right, Daniel had never come last night. Walter whimpered.

**How much money are the lives of the children that died last night worth? **

Walter was shaking now, feeling somehow more naked under the covers than he had felt last night on top of them. He felt a warm hand fall onto his shoulder and he jerked sideways. Daniel was leaning over him, one knee braced on the edge of the bed, clad in nothing but a bath towel.

His skin was still flushed from his shower and water from his hair traced rivulets down his shoulder blades. "Umm…Walter? Are you okay?"

Part of Walter's heart chipped off. Daniel had hired a whore, but remembered his name and hoped he was okay.

**Nobody likes a dead whore. They stink.**

"Would you like some breakfast?" Daniel asked him quietly. The rest of Walter's heart cracked in half.

"No. Have to leave."

Daniel looked taken aback. "Oh…alright." He shuffled out of the room. When he returned, Walter had thrown on his slacks and shirt, and Daniel himself had slipped into a bathrobe. Walter had to draw all of his courage together before he could look up. Daniel held out a stack of 20's with an awkward smile.

As the door slammed behind Walter, Daniel couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to offend him. He _knew_ he'd mess up somewhere along the way. Prostitution 201: paying for your whore.

Dan didn't regret his foray into the night life, but there was one problem: he wanted Rorschach more than ever.

Every time Walter had arched his back or clenched his toes, Dan had imagined him in a rumpled purple pinstripe suit. Every time Walter had chewed his lip or gasped aloud, Dan had wondered how it would look under white and black splotched latex. Would Rorschach be just as pale? Was his hair dark or pale? Were his eyes blue, like Walter's, or brown like his?

Dan slipped a hand under his bath robe as his mind wandered further and further under the stained trench coat in his mind. He'd brought himself off the night before, after Walter had fallen asleep, but apparently he had stamina to spare.

He spit on his hand and slid it along his cock, slowly, savoring the first sparks of arousal.

Dan closed his eyes, picking up his pace.

_Rorschach, with his mask rolled up to the bridge of his nose, sucking slowly on a sugar cube. His tongue flickered out, scraping up a few errant grains of sugar._

Dan's breathing was hoarse, erratic. His cock was rock hard and starting to leak pearly pre-come.

_Rorschach hiding with him from a rogue gunman, pressed flush against each other in a doorway. The heat of Rorschach's body seeped through his suit and coat and went straight to Dan's groin. Rorschach breathing in his ear…Rorschach muttering his deductions…Rorschach…Rorschach…._

Dan bit his spare hand, choking of a shout as he came against the wall. Gasping he leaned against the wall, feeling lightheaded.

Rounds tonight were going to be _tricky._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omigod, you guys are so nice! I have been overwhelmed by the positive response and the incredible support all of my amazing reviewers have given me. Thank you all so much. As a token of my appreciation, I tried to make this chapter just as fast, but rather longer. Unfortunately, real life intervened and you'll have to settle for length. XD **

**Hope it's up to snuff. No pron this time around, I'm afraid. Pure plot. I hope to make up for it soon, though. :3**

**AS A SIDE NOTE! It took like…7 kindly reviewers to help me figure it out, but I now realize Dan surfing the interwebs is a total anachronism. BAD AUTHOR! I'll go back and fix it as soon as I remember. Thanks again for calling me out. :D**

**Chapter IV**

Rorschach watched as Nite Owl intercepted a mugging. He watched concealed by shadows, high on the fire escape of a building across the street. Dreiberg incapacitated the mugger quickly and dragged him by his neck to the curb, where he bound the criminal hand and knee to the light pole by the road. A curved moon insignia was threaded through the mugger's top button hole before Nite Owl whipped away into the alley.

The question was whether it would be better to worse to work less efficiently, or to put up with a blubbering Walter in his head all night. The Twilight Lady would not discover herself, however, and her network was large enough that it would take a very long time for Rorschach to pick it apart by himself.

He sighed in resignation and vaulted up the last levels of the fire escape and climbed to the roof fluidly, keeping low and out of the moonlight as he pursued Dreiberg. He found him at the stakeout they'd been monitoring for the last few days with a pair of binoculars pressed against his eyes. Rorschach walked to the other window and wrenched it open. At the grating shriek, Nite Owl was so startled that he tipped straight backward and sprawled on the floor.

Rorschach watched him with one eye as he surveyed the street corner with the other.

"Christ, Rorschach! Would it kill you to say 'hello'?"

"Hello." Rorschach grunted.

"Well…well thanks!" Dreiberg spluttered, jerking to his feet and righting the chair.

Rorschach grunted. After a few moments, a tall redhead with deep bags under her eyes and far too little clothing on her body approached the mailbox that Nite Owl and Rorschach suspected was being used as a drop point. She glanced nervously up and down the street before producing something from her PVC jacket and slipping it into the mailbox.

Rorschach climbed to the window sill and waited for her to leave the corner before he leapt out and darted across the street to the mailbox, pulling a leather case from his trench coat and choosing a lock pick and a torque wrench from within it. Dreiberg jogged up behind him just as the door on the mailbox swung open.

The whore had left a manila envelope in the otherwise empty mailbox. Rorschach picked it up and tilted it to the street light. Dreiberg was leaning uncomfortably close to see the envelope, Rorschach fought the urge to elbow him in the stomach.

Daniel scrutinized the envelope in the seedy glow of the street light. The only marking was a pink lipstick print on the back flap. Rorschach passed it to him and Daniel sniffed it gingerly before sliding a finger under the butterfly clasp and prying the wings up. The contents were in code, predictably, but since the Twilight Lady had to change her codes so often that she couldn't afford to create especially complex ciphers.

"It shouldn't take too long for me to crack this, but we can't get it done tonight," he mused aloud. Rorschach made his "annoyance" grunt.

"I'll…head back and get to work then," Daniel sighed, a little disappointed. With all of this Walter business, he'd been looking forward to cracking a few skulls. And of course, there was always Rorschach.

Archie was waiting for him in the lower levels of an abandoned warehouse, where he'd left him. Dan patted his nose fondly before opening the side door and climbing inside. He didn't bother turning on the lights, and when the door sealed shut behind him Archie was left in total darkness, save for the faint glow from the street lamps outside that streamed in through his eyes.

Dan allowed himself a moment of quiet, savoring the silence.

As per his usual, his thoughts drifted immediately to Rorschach. _ He'll be annoyed I made him wait so I could daydream._ Snapping out of his daze, he strode to the console and booted Archie up with mechanical familiarity.

Archie's autopilot, recently added, kicked in smoothly and Dan sat back in his seat, content to monitor the various displays on the console and watch the city slide past below him.

In the immediate afterglow of hiring Walter, Daniel hadn't thought much of it, but as his thoughts fondly returned to the memory, he started picking up details he hadn't noticed before.

_Daniel_.

Walter had called him Daniel. How had Walter known his name?

He supposed he might've mentioned it in passing, but he couldn't remember any specific conversation. He had asked for the redhead's name and after that, well, he'd been a bit distracted. It was strange, though.

Archie dropped out of the sky and into the caved-in roof of the warehouse that stood guardian over the abandoned subway tunnel. Dan eased him through the tunnel and gently laid him down in his basement. He felt like he was saying goodbye to a friend as he switched off the power.

Did he want Walter to visit again?

Daniel stripped out of his armor mechanically, placing it on its stand gratefully as cool air reached his skin for the first time that night. The suit always made his hair tacky with sweat and he scrubbed it out of his face in annoyance.

Would Walter mind if he called him Rorschach?

That's what this whole sordid affair was for, after all; to get Rorschach out of his system before he did something stupid during patrol and Rorschach killed him in retaliation.

Walter was almost the same build as Rorschach, Dan thought giddily, if he were only an inch or so taller, he would be Rorschach's height. And Dan had pictured the muscles Rorschach must have for his job enough times to form a (very pleasant) mental photograph. Perhaps not quite as heavy muscled as Walter, Rorschach never ate much.

He didn't know why he even bothered to pretend it was a question, Daniel was going to find Walter as soon as he could. Hobos always needed money.

**A/N: So that's chapter 4. More insecure!Walter lovins next chapter. A few notes about the chapter. I shamelessly stole the idea of Walter slipping up and calling him "Daniel" from a number of you wonderful, amazing, thoughtful, caring, generous, and creative reviewers. When I say Walter is shorter, I'm assuming he doesn't wear his elevator shoes when he's not on duty and, therefore, not trying to be intimidating. **

**I'll try to get chapter 5 up by tomorrow evening. **

**I know I've said it like, 3 times already, but I really cannot express how incredibly touched I am by the overwhelming positive response. Thank you all so much. ~Piggy.**


	5. Chapter 5

b**A/N:I had a comment that Dan saying "Christ" didn't make any sense since he's a Jew. I'd like to respectfully disagree since I curse in all manner of languages all the time. I don't believe in Christ either, being an atheist, but I still shriek his name when I stub my toe. I also don't think Dan is a "super Jew" since we never see any real evidence of his religion proudly displayed or whatever, so I think it's fine to have him say "Christ". **

**Besides all of that, I've had another storm of amazing, constructive reviews, not at all excluding the comment mentioned above. Thank you all for your amazing support. Also, due to popular demand (and to make up for how late this is) this chapter includes SEXY BATH TIEMS WALTER! Really, it's SEXY SHOWER TIEMS WALTER, but hopefully it's good enough. **

**Enjoy. ~Piggy**

**Chapter V/b**

The Twilight Lady's code was proving difficult to crack, she must have been getting annoyed with Rorschach and Nite Owl tailing her so closely. After two days of working without sleep or solid meals (must as he tried to convince himself of the contrary, Dan was eventually forced to concede that Doritos were not adequate sustenance) Daniel just managed to drag himself upstairs to the living room couch before he passed out, fully dressed.

He woke at the tail end of dusk the next day to a dull pounding on his door. The pounding was not all that loud, but Dan had the faint impression that he'd been having a fairly disturbing dream involving Archie, kool-aid, and an allen wrench. He lurched upright and stumbled to the door, his clothing was badly wrinkled by now, rubbing his eyes in the stupid hope that they would focus (he'd forgotten his glasses on the end table).

Peering into the street, he registered a man-shaped blob standing in the door. "Hello?" he asked blankly.

The blur moved back and forth hazily, Dan gathered whomever was there wasn't quite sure why they were where they were. A car drove past and as their headlights fanned across the façade of his house, Dan's limited vision picked up on an outrageously bright blotch of orange at the top of the figure-shaped blur. "Walter?"

The head part of the figure bobbed once and Dan stepped aside to allow him passage into the house. Dan shuffled back to the living room, hands faintly outstretched to make sure he didn't run into something painful. With his glasses back in their rightful place, Dan turned to the front hall and, sure enough, Walter stood there, studiously examining his shoes. "What's up?" Daniel asked him, not sure what the etiquette for talking to off-duty prostitutes was. i_Prostitution 301/i. _

"Gotta pay rent tomorrow." Walter muttered thickly.

"Oh."

Daniel's libido would've cheerfully jumped the ginger hobo without a second thought, but his olfactory sense held him back. "Right, um. Would you like a shower," Daniel asked, trying to be delicate.

Walter looked at him blankly. "A shower? Soap, hot water?" Daniel tried. Walter licked his lips impatiently. "Can't I just…" he trailed off and a faint blush bloomed behind his freckles.

"What if I showered too?" Daniel asked, feeling like he was coaxing a toddler into the bath instead of a grown man. Walter chewed his lips, the flush growing brighter, and nodded sulkily.

**Fluoride in water. Conspiracy. Will make insane. Will kill you.**

Rorschach's whispers grew harsher as Walter's heart rate sped up. He followed Daniel up the stairs, going deafer as his pulse and Rorschach's whispers grew steadily louder in his ears.

Daniel naked, Daniel dripping. Daniel gasping, moaning, coming.

Walter felt sick with want and self-loathing. The flash of arousal did turn Rorschach away though, Walter realized miserably; his hero was disgusted with him yet again.

The bathroom, which Rorschach had never visited, was done in a light grey tile. A generous stall shower loomed in one corner, paneled in mostly clear glass. "A little eccentric," Daniel admitted sheepishly, "but I got a good deal on it."

The door clicked closed and Daniel stripped off his shirt, showing his lean, pale stomach and hard chest. Walter licked his lips nervously. Daniel walked to him and Walter caught a flash of anxiety in the other man's face as well. Daniel's hands shook only a little as he undid Walter's ratty vest, button by button, and slid it off his shoulders along with the stained, green blazer. Walter was glad, he didn't think he was sane enough to do something that physical by himself. Daniel lifted one of his hands and slid the fingerless glove off, kissing his exposed palm.

Walter looked at Daniel, but the other man was clearly off in his own world. Walter wondered, sadly, who he was picturing in Walter's place. He was sure it was a woman, giggling and smiling under heavily lined eyes. For a moment, he considered reclaiming his clothes and leaving, finding rent money elsewhere. Clearly he and Daniel were here for different reasons. But a tiny, traitorous voice, told him that he could stay and enjoy it. As long as Daniel wanted poor, stupid Walter, for whatever reason, he should lay back and accept whatever Daniel was willing to give, because he'd never get it on his own terms.

Daniel worked the tiny buttons down his dark shirt open and tugged it off of Walter, exposing his thousands of freckles to the chill air. Daniel kissed the hollow of his throat and slid his hands down Walter's sides. Walter was still not used to being touched and tiny bolts of electricity ricocheted off his sides and slithered up his spine.

Daniel's hands smoothed over his jutting hips and the calluses on his thumbs, hard earned in the dark passageways in this filthy city, scraped under the hem of his trousers, tantalizingly close to his cock.

Walter whimpered and Daniel's glazed eyes cleared abruptly, looking up at him with the tiniest of smiles. Walter could only stare back at him, his senses nearing overload.

With a sharp jerk from Daniel, the button of his trousers slid free of the loop and his trousers and boxers slipped off his hips and puddled on the floor around his ankles. Walter stepped free of them, toed off his shoes, and stepped to the cold, pale tile. Socks were stupid.

He leaned into Daniel's warm chest and pillowed his chin on Daniel's shoulder, allowing himself to pretend for a minute that Daniel wanted him, Walter, and not whatever woman he was picturing.

Daniel's hands wrapped around his back and slid down, eventually cupping his buttocks. Walter shuddered against him, instinctively tensing. He had hoped Daniel would not want…that. Gay sex. He supposed he should have expected it though. Was it worth it?

Daniel's hot mouth slid over his lips and all doubts, and any thoughts besides, bolted out of Walter's mind. Daniel stumbled backwards, his hands leaving Walter's ass to simultaneously undo his own trousers and open the shower door.

Walter stumbled after him, his arms wrapped around the heavy muscles in Daniel's back. A shock of hot water hit them both and they hissed in unison, startled by the sudden heat. Daniel spun them and pushed Walter against the back wall, creating a delicious dichotomy between his hot flesh and the cold tile. Daniel's hair was slick with water and Walter threaded his fingers into it, closing his eyes desperately against his partner's glazed expression.

Walter was on fire.

Daniel gasped as the little redhead bucked against him, cocks ground together by the sudden motion. Rorschach's harsh voice echoed in his head, whispering imagined encouragement. Daniel groaned and sank his teeth into Walter's shoulder. Walter's hands slipped out of his hair and clawed into his back as the ginger threw his head back.

Daniel broke from his daydream long enough to admire the other man, wet and panting against the wall of his shower. His cock seemed to agree and throbbed in approval. Walter was growing impatient and grabbed his hips for leverage as he ground himself against Daniel.

Dan gasped, wondering dizzily if Rorschach would be this aggressive all the time. He could almost see the other man now, mask rolled up to the bridge of his nose, teeth clenched and lips curled back in a snarl. Sex was very like fighting, after all.

The image of Rorschach fucking and fighting, juxtaposed in his mind, tipped Daniel over the edge and his came against Walter's stomach with a hoarse shout. Walter watched him, fascinated, and soon opened his mouth, his entire body tensing and trembling as he, too, let go. The shuddered against each other under the hot jet of water, Walter's breathing was loud and fast in Daniel's ear. It reminded him of Rorschach after a fight. Daniel's cock gave an exhausted twitch.

Walter was clinging to his shoulders, and Daniel let both their weights slide sideways, landing on the wall under the showerhead. He turned the knob drowsily, leaving them in sated silence, save for their labored breathing.

Walter had earned his rent, that was for bloody sure. And he smelled better, Daniel thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Piggy here. Why are you guys so nice to me? Seriously, I start crying every time I open my email. People think I have an abusive internet lover or something. This chapter is largely plot, sorry about that. I write smut much faster than plot, though, so you can expect another update soon.**

**FairCritic: Your question is really interesting so I've posted a response to it at the bottom. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. 3**

**Actually, that A/N at the bottom is sort of important, please read it. ._.**

**I love you all, enjoy. :3**

**Chapter VI**

Walter awoke the next morning, early, when the sky was still grey with almost-dawn light. Daniel was still asleep, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach. Walter studied his flesh in the pale light, wondering over his clear skin, totally devoid of those hated freckles, watched it shift like liquid as his chest rose and fell. Slowly, carefully, Walter leaned closer, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like Archie's iron ribs and the coffee he drank after a patrol, steamy and rich and sprinkled with nutmeg.

**Can smell whore on him?**

_Daniel is good, he is not a whore!_

**Was with a whore.**

Walter couldn't argue that one and he drew back from Daniel, suddenly cold.

His landlord's face swam up behind his eyes, scowling accusatorily. Walter left the bedroom, peering into the various doorways, trying to find the bathroom where his clothing was lying still. All he could find, however, was the kitchen.

A pile of money had been left on the table; Walter counted it, still naked, in the relative silence of morning in New York City. It was more than enough to make rent; Walter left the excess where it lay. Daniel's glasses had been left on the counter when they'd…Walter picked them up, turning them over in his hands. Simple, unassuming, like the man himself. Padding through the house, he found the bathroom and gathered his clothing quickly, averting his eyes from the mottled face in the mirror. He allowed himself a single last glance at Daniel's sleeping form, the gentle look on his face, before he set the glasses on the nightstand and left.

The apartment building was loud and rank, as always, and Walter ducked inside the door with his jaw clenched. The frame had detached from the building weeks ago, but nobody had the patience to fix it, nobody that lived _here_ anyway. Walter found the landlord, dressed only in a stained grey robe, screaming at one of the tenants, an old woman with a cane, for spilling something on the floor and didn't she know the price of the apartment would go down when she finally died?

Rorschach growled and Walter almost let him take control, but the apartment was cheap, he was unlikely to find another place so close to the city that was so cheap, and he couldn't afford to break all of the landlord's ribs.

Rorschach settled for whispering insults between Walter's ears as he tapped the landlord on the shoulder and handed him the money. The man looked at the money and then at Walter, his eyes narrowing suspiciously for a moment, before he snatched the money from him and stuffing it into his filthy bathrobe. Walter turned to go; he needed the _New Frontiersman_. As he left the landlord muttered "wonder who that Mick stole this from." Walter thought of Daniel's scent, metal and coffee, and the hot anger that had begun roiling in his belly stilled. The tiniest of smiles flickered over his lips.

The man at the newsstand had his copy in hand before Walter even said "morning" to him. The elderly man was looking preoccupied these days. Walter wondered if money was tight, Rorschach wondered if the man was an alcoholic and fighting a hangover. Walter wandered away from the kiosk, reading his newspaper, a bit relieved to find an article reading: **Sudden Interest in Fluoride Levels Prompts Investigation: Nothing Found.** The article went on to say that it was simply a cover up, that the Jews would resume dumping fluoride into the water as soon as public scrutiny faded, but Rorschach's scathing over last night eased. Just a little.

With the pressure in his head receding, Walter was struck by the impulse to visit Daniel again and thank him for the rent money; he ought to be awake by now. As the apartment came into view, Walter saw Daniel talking to a woman on his doorstep.

Icy cold foreboding flooded from his eyes to his chest. The woman was young, pretty, probably of Middle Eastern decent but American born, judging by the hook in her nose and the natural arrogance with which she dressed and stood. She leaned against the railing on the stoop, a few steps down from the door; Walter knew Daniel would have a good view of her chest from there.

**Whore.**

For once, Walter did not disagree. She was a whore, couldn't Daniel tell? She would play with him until she had his money and grew bored of him and then she would leave and he would be hurt and he'd never want to see Walter and he'd stop being Nite Owl and how would they catch the Twilight Lady and what would he do when he needed rent money and who could he talk to nobody liked him and why couldn't that woman just leave him alone?

Walter realized with a start that he was walking. His feet had started moving on their own and Walter recognized Rorschach's confident stride. He was only too happy to let himself sink back and let someone else take control. He couldn't face the world right now.

PAGEBREAK

Rorschach spent the day hiding in the sewers, listening to conversations through the grates, trying to gather more information on the Twilight Lady. He hoped Nite Owl was close to cracking the code, usually they didn't take this long. But then, he thought acidly, Nite Owl had been rather distracted lately. Walter could not muster enough sanity to rebut and Rorschach stopped paying attention to him before he could start blubbering again.

When dusk fell, Rorschach walked to the sewer that, through a concealed fault in the bedrock, accessed the old subway tunnel to Dreiberg's basement.

Nite Owl was waiting for him, fully suited up and pouring over his latest mechanical wonder on his workbench. As Rorschach drew closer, he saw it was not a machine, but several pieces of paper.

"Code?" he asked.

"Rorschach!" Nite Owl exclaimed, jumping back from the workbench.

Rorschach wondered when the man would start using his ears.

Nite Owl took a few deep breaths to bring his pulse back down and then pointed to one of the papers. "I had to call in an outside source, but it's cracked," he said proudly.

"Outside source?" Outsiders made Rorschach nervous.

"An old friend from college, don't worry, she didn't know what she was translating."

"Translating."

"Yes, Twilight Lady has evidently added a new member to her retinue, someone who speaks fluent Arabic."

"Or used a dictionary," Rorschach pointed out.

"That's the thing," Nite Owl said, "evidently the Arabic language is so complex that only a native speaker could compose something that correct, you can't just figure it out."

Rorschach nodded slowly, mulling over the people he could pick for information on Arabic newcomers.

"More disturbing, though," he continued, "is what it translates to. It wasn't immediately evident, but with some research I found out that this," he gestured to the paper, "is a full listing of police movements for the next two weeks."

"Rat on inside." Rorschach growled; bloody cops.

"Sounds like it." Nite Owl said grimly.

**Next chapter is lemon time! This alternation: plot/lemon will probably be pretty continuous. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS. Most of the remainder of the story has been planned out but I need a suggestion for the next one. Thanks, guys.**

**I promise the translator serves only as plot advancement, she is not a romantic rival and will not be involved any more than absolutely necessary. When Walter will realize this remains to be seen, however. ;D**

**I'm sorry these posts have been so far apart, school is a bit stressful these days, there's a long weekend coming up, though, so I'll have more time to write. :D**

**Now, then, FairCritic wanted to know whether I think Walter/Rorschach has multiple personality disorder and I thought I'd use the opportunity to briefly discuss how I view Walter's mentality in this fic. I don't think Walter has an actual disorder. Rather, he has created an alter ego, which he knows is fake mind, so that he can take revenge (vicariously) on those who have hurt him in the past with confidence. In my world, he knows Rorschach is fake, but suspends his disbelief so well that the invented personality of Rorschach completely consumes him. Hope that answered your question.**

**FairCritic also wanted to know if the two halves of Walter would ever reach a resolution. I'm not telling. ;3**

**Altariel-Jaina also thought the Rorschach perhaps protested too much and wants Nite Owl just as much as Walter. Sorry, sweetheart, my Rorschach is a totally asexual being. In some of my later fics, that may change. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! I welcome comments, criticicisms, spelling corrections, flames, anecdotes, lol cats, really, anything you want to send me. I love it all and treasure it. 3**

**Piggy signing off.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OH HAI! Piggy here. Romance time! Ricoch3t is the inspiration behind this chapter, thank you for the rec! I cranked this out without as much proof reading as I generally like to do, so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. If you throw them into a review, I'll make sure to fix them. :3**

**It's lovins time! Warning for excessive neck fetish-ization. …**

**EDIT: Thanks for spotting the error, guys! What would I do without you?**

**Chapter VII**

Daniel wished he could learn to speak the language of testosterone. This is not the time, he'd say, to be getting all worked up! These pants are constricting, for one thing, and Rorschach is RIGHT THERE!

The testosterone seemed exceedingly aware of the latter fact and only rushed even faster to Daniel's groin. He ground his teeth, annoyed with his body's traitorous reactions. He wondered when Walter would turn up again. Even once a month, when the other man needed rent, would be more than nothing. Trick was, Daniel was starting to get used to more than nothing.

After two rounds with Walter, Daniel was only more curious about the art of stimulating the male body; Rorschach's body, to be precise. Daniel was amazed by the sheer variety of expressions that flashed across Walter's face as he went from arousal to orgasm and he wondered how Rorschach's face would look in the throes of passion.

In his head, Rorschach was black haired and pale, from so much time under the mask. His eyes were an intense yellow or violet. For some reason, Daniel couldn't picture Rorschach with normal-colored eyes, he was too…intense.

When Daniel came to his senses, Rorschach was long gone. He cursed, although it wouldn't have been long, anyway: the sun was starting to peek over the harbor. Realizing he was a grown man in an owl costume standing around on the pier, Daniel decided it was time to head home. And perhaps it was time to find Walter.

Walter Kovacs examined the face of master detective Rorschach as it slid over his hands. The fluid splotches shifted within the fabric and Rorschach watched them, entranced, as they moved from shape to shape.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!"

Rorschach started, looking up at the ceiling between himself and the couple that lived above. His expression fell as the woman shrieked back and he heard something splinter on the floor. It wasn't even 10 o'clock and they were already fighting.

He fell back on the bed and pulled his grey pillow over his head, trying to muffle the noise. As soon as his surrounding stilled, images of Daniel flooded into their place, consuming him. Daniel, who had kissed his throat and whispered his name, was gone forever. Daniel, who left money on the counter and slept on his back, was with a stupid, ugly harpy who wore too much makeup and too little clothing.

_I should have known,_ he thought dismally,_ who would stay with me, ugly, poor, stupid when they could have…_

For once Rorschach did not throw his two cents in.

Walter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore his stomach, empty for several days now, he'd had better, more important, things to do than eat.

**Twilight Lady will move soon. Too close to hideout.**

Rorschach mumbled in his head. His next statement was drowned out by a particularly loud complaint from his stomach.

Rolling out of bed, Walter decided that he'd best put something down his throat, his reactions would slow soon and then he'd be no use to anybody, least of all Rorschach.

Daniel had canvassed nearly his entire neighborhood before he found Walter, hunched over a sandwich on a secluded bench in one of the lesser known parks. As he walked closer, the little redhead looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Daniel. He edged sideways, as if to bolt as soon as Daniel got too close.

Daniel walked a touch slower, as if approaching a wild animal, and sat down on the furthest edge of the bench. "You left some." He said quietly, producing the rest of Walter's money from his pocket.

Walter licked an errant spot of mayonnaise off his fingers and Daniel bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth from falling open. "Too much." Walter said, balling up the wax paper his sandwich had been in and tossing it into a trash can; he was still studiously avoiding eye contact with Daniel.

"Are you…busy?" Daniel asked, awkwardly.

Now Walter looked at him, both confusion and suspicion in his blue eyes. "You should just call your girlfriend." He muttered and stood up to leave.

"What?" Daniel asked, jogging a bit to catch up to him. "Girlfriend. Visited yesterday." Walter grunted and Daniel thought he saw his brows tighten. "Wait, Sara?" Daniel quickened his step to get in front of Walter. "Wait, wait, there's been a….Sara's not my girlfriend!"

Walter stepped around him and kept walking. "Please, Walter. Sara is a friend from college, she's married for heaven's sake!"

Walter cocked an eyebrow, totally unimpressed.

"She was translating a letter from my cousin who," he laughed, "still hasn't figured out that I'm _not_ fluent in Turkish." Walter seemed to soften, slowly.

"Not girlfriend." He said slowly.

"God, no." Daniel breathed.

Walter grunted as his back collided with the brick side of the bar. Daniel's hands were already working at the buttons of his shirt and Walter let one hand slip off Daniel's shoulder to feel the muscles in his chest flex as he pressed against Walter.

It was relatively public, yes, but this alley was hardly ever used, save as a dumping ground for unwanted furniture and rusted soda cans.

Daniel's breath was so_ hot_ on his neck.

Lips collided with the pulse point on his neck and Walter threw his head back, reflexively, and winced as it collided with the wall. Daniel drew back just far enough to speak. "Are you okay?" he asked, his words slurred on Walter's flesh.

Walter grunted and wove a hand into Daniel's hair, still slightly flat from being stuffed under the owl hood, and dragged him back to his neck. When Daniel laughed, it rebounded off his throat as well as Daniel's.

Daniel drew back and Walter glanced down as Daniel started fumbling in one pocket with his hand. He pulled out a slender white scarf, almost like the one Rorschach wore on rounds. "Do you mind?" Daniel asked with a guilty smile.

Walter shrugged, he wanted that warmth in his belly again, that rush of white bliss.

Daniel looped the scarf over his neck and gathered the ends in one hand. He stepped back from Walter and then yanked Walter after him, pulling the shorter man against him and using the scarf to keep him still. Daniel kissed him hard, on the lips, but his eyes were closed. Walter wondered dimly who he was picturing, if not the Arab girl. When Daniel's tongue began to coax his lips apart, Walter decided he didn't care.

Daniel smoothed his tongue against the bottom of his mouth and traced the tops of his teeth. Walter moaned harshly and, no longer fully considering his actions, hooked one of his legs around one of Daniel's. Daniel grunted in response and wrapped the scarf tighter around his hand, grinding his hips into Walter's.

Heat burst like a shot from a cannon up Walter's spine and he bucked wildly. Daniel bowed his head to Walter's shoulder and sank his teeth into the pale, freckled flesh. Already teetering on the edge, Walter came with a shout. Daniel must have tipped over shortly later because when Walter's head stopped spinning, Daniel was shuddering against him, trying to regain control of his own muscles.

They clung to each other as spasms warbled their arms and legs. Daniel was chuckling, a touch giddily.

Walter smiled, fondly.

"Want some dinner?" Daniel asked.

Walter nodded.

**Notes and Responses:**

**Everything falls apart wanted to know why Daniel doesn't recognize Walter's voice. Mostly it's because I don't want him to. XD If I had to give a reason, though, I'd say that since Walter's transformation to Rorschach is so complete it doesn't even occur to Dan to look for similarities.**

**FairCritic: Yes.**

**Vero: I'm incredibly flattered by your offer! You are welcome to translate my story into Portuguese as long as I am noted as the author. Good luck! :3**

**Dharja: I understand the director's cut will be EXTRA Rorschach-heavy. *_* They're supposed to include more of the NYC characters, too, but mostly I'm drooling over the "more Rorschach". I love him in the jail sequence, too. 3**

**MK08: Not sick at all, you say? Hurm. Must investigate further. **

**Raven Aorla: I do the same thing with other stories. XD**

**LadyChippy: Thanks for your insights. :3**

**WiccanVampire16: I was aiming to write it as a question, from the landlord's perspective. It's a trick I've seen done in modernist short stories. Perhaps it wasn't so successful. :**

**Skuzes: eventually. ;D**

**Hamilcar: I'm glad you liked worried!Walter. I was hoping the run-on panic would do the trick. **

**Coconutgrowl, Lenora, Wol Lo, TheOriginalSheElf, Dalin, foxtrot: Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm very grateful to you all and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hai gaiz! Piggy here. I got a lot of mail regarding Daniel's imagined description of Rorschach. I intended to make Daniel a total fanboy so I used a typical bishounnen description. I wasn't really thinking about it though, so don't overanalyze it. XD As a note to my reviewers: I AM NEVER ANNOYED BY QUESTIONS! I LOVE THEM! Even the crazy in depth ones, those are akshully my favorites! MOAR QUESTIONS! Lolz, anyway, thank you all for reviewing and reading and being amazing in general. :3**

**Plot! Chapter. I'm hoping to crank out another smutchap by later tonight. **

**Chapter VIII**

Daniel tugged on his boots, stamping his feet afterward to force them into place. Rorschach had not visited for several days after dinner with Walter; Daniel had passed the time as himself, wandering innocently around the city looking for cops by the coded message like kids looked for buried treasure by a map. He'd gotten tired of waiting, though. Walter had vanished after dinner and Daniel had decided to soften his impatience with violence, in lieu of sex.

Nite Owl only had to walk for fifteen minutes before he found a drug trade in progress. He continued past it, pretending he hadn't seen. In the next alley, he monkied up the fire escape and crept back over the roof to peer down at the two men. One of them was pocketing his purchase and the other had started talking. Try as he might, Daniel could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation below.

"Cops…you owe…careful…heading back…"

With a start, Daniel recognized one of the men, the blonde one, as a cop he'd seen in several of the coded orders. Daniel waited until they'd finished talking and then leapt back down the fire escape, rounding the corner just in time to see the cop turn up his collar and start walking away. Daniel cued up the night vision in his goggles and followed quietly, keeping to the darkest patches of the street.

The cop walked ten blocks to a squalid apartment complex. His apartment was on the fourth floor, which Daniel was grateful for: it was hard enough watching all of the doors without keeping tabs on the windows as well. The hallway was a straightaway with no convenient nooks or crannies to duck into; Daniel knew he'd have to hit hard and fast, he'd only get one shot. As the cop fiddled with his ring of keys, Daniel readied his right hook –but was beaten to it by someone else.

Rorschach kicked the door open with such force that he cop slammed back against the opposite wall. Rorschach leapt after him, seizing one arm and spinning the blonde away from him, pressing his surprised face against the peeling wallpaper. Daniel edged away from them, providing cover and giving himself room to kick if the blonde broke away.

"Who's working for Twilight Lady?" Rorschach growled, jerking the cop's arm further up his back threateningly. "Who the fuck are you?" the cop whined, squirming and breathing raggedly. Rorschach didn't answer; he just used his free hand to snap the blonde man's pinky finger. The blonde howled. Daniel looked at the closed doors along the hallway anxiously but nobody was looking out. He supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised.

"Need a name." Rorschach hissed. The blonde gasped and panted wetly: "Go to hell."

Rorschach was silent as he gripped the blonde's hair with his free hand and forced him back around, leading him into his own apartment. Daniel walked to the doorframe, one eye still on the hallway. The window opposite the door was swinging open and shut in the breeze. Daniel had time to note with wonder that Rorschach must've scaled the building and waited for the cop from inside before he'd showed up.

With the blonde facing the window, Rorschach asked again: "Name?" Daniel heard the squelching snap of another finger. The blonde rasped something uninformative and evidently offensive because Rorschach's shoulders tensed and, bracing one foot behind him, he threw the cop out the window.

"Oh, shit!"

Daniel sprinted across the room and leaned out the window, staring down at the cop in a heap of limbs on the ground. Rorschach had already turned and was walking towards the door. "How're we supposed to question him now?" Daniel asked, exasperated.

"Not dead," Rorschach responded nonchalantly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Not."

"Great." He breathed and trotted after him.

_You lied to me._

Rorschach was starting to get tired of Walter's voice in his head.

**Said already: didn't lie.**

_You might've told me she wasn't his girlfriend. _

**Had things to do. You were out of way.**

_Lied to me._

**Like you better when a quiet whore.**

Nite Owl was kneeling by the cop, feeling for a pulse. Looking up at Rorschach with a hint of accusation in his eyes, he shook his head slowly. Rorschach squatted and began rifling through the cop's pockets, hoping to find something else useful. Sighing, Nite Owl started checking the coat pockets.

Rorschach supposed that if Walter was going to cave, and he was so pitiful he was bound to, there were worse people to whore yourself out to. Nite Owl gave a crow of triumph and Rorschach looked over to see him waving a ratty stack of papers, all with scrawled names and addresses on them.

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

**Responses:**

**lord pantywaist, sand sibling,: thanks for the fix!**

**WiccanVampire16: Here's how it goes. The landlord says: "how could you spill something, old lady?! The price of this apartment will go down when you're dead!" he says this as a question, though: "Don't you know the price will go down when you're dead?" Walter paraphrases what he hears, so there are no quotation marks. Does that make more sense? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Coconutgrowl: much as I LOVE AND ADORE Gaiman and Good Omens, the matching descriptions was a total coincidence. :/ Thanks for the review. :3**

**Keep No Secrets: Omigod, what a hot idea! I'm totally doing that. Stay tuned!**

**MK08: Neither would I. *_***

**FairCritic: Rorschach may be smart, but I figure Walter's kinda dumb. No, seriously, I think Walter invented Rorschach so he could be completely focused on crime, rather than having to worry about all the tiny details and annoyances of the day. Ergo, Walter is so concernicus with how he comes off to other people, especially Daniel, that his brilliance can't come through. I am most definitely NOT annoyed by your questions, I LOVES THEM. They help me develop the characters and decide just what's going on. **

**: I'm glad the awkward comes through, I've been going for it since both Walter and Daniel are so tooth-achingly awkward. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dharja, Hamilcar, Altariel-Jaina, .apart, Lenora, Skuzes, Fascinated666: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMPLIMENTS! YOUR REVIEWS SPUR ME ON TO WRITE EVER FASTER. X3 LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

**Piggy signing off. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh hai! Piggy here. I'm starting to get self-conscious about using the description "little redhead" but I love it so much I doubt I'll ever stop. It's just so cute. :3**

**This was a really fast chapter, so I'm sure it's riddled with mistakes. If you notice any, please mention them in a review. Thanks!**

**It's smut time! **

**CHAPTER IX:**

Although Daniel couldn't take a shower without intense agony from the sheer number of wounds on his body, he was happy. He and Rorschach had been making progress with the numbers they'd found on the cop. They hadn't gotten the actual name of the detective that the Twilight Lady was paying off, but they were taking down quite a few of her henchmen while they looked for it.

One of the thugs had caught him with a set of brass knuckles last night and the resulting bruise had tricked down from the impact point to make a blue and purple streak over his ribs. Daniel was lying on his couch with a packet of frozen peas over the bruise when there was a hesitant knock on the door. Daniel knew who it was without asking. "Come in, Walter."

The little redhead shuffled through the doorway and shrugged off his coat.

"Hey there." Daniel said, wincing as he shifted to look towards his visitor.

"Are you hurt?" Walter asked in his low, rough voice.

"Oh, yeah. Some idiot didn't break his car fast enough and caught me with the side of his front fender." Daniel explained with a sheepish grin.

**Was a lie.**

Walter almost reacted visibly when Rorschach commented in his head. "Could I maybe…" he flushed, "get you something?"

**Woman.**

_Friends can get each other things!_ Walter protested.

"No, thanks," Daniel said, smiling at him, "I'm all set. What's up with you, is it rent time?"

"Yes." Walter responded, a touch too quickly.

**Was a lie.** Rorschach commented snarkily. Walter ignored him.

Surrounded as it was by injured tissue, Daniel's groin was still intensely intrigued by its close proximity to Walter. "C'mere" Daniel said and winced internally when he realized how lecherous it sounded. He tugged Walter's hand and the ginger slipped onto the couch. With some more maneuvering, Daniel had positioned Walter so he was straddling him, their cocks touching through the fabric of their pants.

Daniel couldn't help the shuddering moan that rattled from him.

Above him, Walter was furiously working his lower lip between his teeth, Daniel guessed he was trying to fight off immediate arousal.

"Let go," he whispered. Walter had been leaning on him with his arms locked and braced on Daniel's shoulders and now he let them slip off so that the two men were chest to chest. One of Walter's hands took the packet of peas from Daniel's ribs and the other started to work Daniel's shirt up his chest. This close, Daniel could see Walter's pulse thrumming in his neck. "You don't have to," he mumbled, pressing his lips over that artery and licking lightly. "Want to." Walter responded quietly.

For a moment, that comment gave Daniel pause; he was attracted to Rorschach, not Walter. He'd never intended to lead the hobo on, but obviously Walter had developed some feelings for him. But then, Daniel though gloomily, he'd never get Rorschach and Walter was right here. Would it be so bad, he wondered, if he gave Walter a chance?

Walter bent over his exposed chest, examining the long bruise down his side. Daniel knew what he was going to do, but he still gasped when thin lips touched the edge of the bruise lightly. Walter looked up at him, gauging whether Daniel was aroused or in pain, and then hunched over again, kissing each of his ribs in turn.

Daniel was unused to his partner being in charge, but he decided he could live with it. Walter had evidently been studying his technique, because he breathed over the slightly damp bruise. Daniel shuddered, digging his fingers into Walter's heavy deltoids. Walter had attached his mouth to Daniel's neck and was suckling steadily; Daniel knew he'd have a purpled bruise there tomorrow.

Pressure was already flooding to Daniel's stomach and he released Walter's shoulders to fumble with the catches holding his pants shut. Cumming in one's pants, while easier to clean up when in public, was not the most pleasant of sensations and he was not in a hurry to repeat it. Walter seemed to agree because he started working open the button on his green slacks in kind.

Walter's teeth nipped Daniel's skin and for a moment Daniel lost his mental functions entirely. He reached for Walter's cock, to return the favor, but found that his partner had taken them both in hand already.

Walter was red as a stoplight but he didn't let go when Daniel moaned throatily. Daniel wasn't thinking when he raised a hand, but he realized what it was doing when it settled over the top-half of Walter's face. If the stubble was dark and his lips were curled back with rage rather than parted with arousal, his partner's bony jaw line would look very much like Rorschach's with half his mask rolled up.

Walter was too far gone to protest. Daniel wrapped a hand around Walter's, correcting his grip, and now the redhead let out a choked off keening cry. "Nobody…can hear…us," Daniel said, forcing the words out past the humid haze of sex, "I want…to hear…you."

Walter's cock jumped in their hands and he shouted "Daniel!" letting go of their cocks in favor of taking Daniel's hips in a vice grip. Daniel tightened his hand and in a second they were both lost.

**Responses:**

**Coconutgrowl: Someone actually recommended leather gloves already and that's the next smutchap, which is destined, DESTINED I SAY, to be a good one. Thanks for the in depth analysis and rec nonetheless. I loves your reviews. :3**

**WiccanVampire16: Lolz, the "was" was a mistake. Chapter has been altered. Thanks for the grammar fix. |D**

**Dharja: Mm…cookies. By my count, update was within 4 hours. Fast enough?**

**ChibiPencil: I updated in 4 hours, not fast enough? :**

**OriginalSheElf, Wyvren King, Hamilcar: Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you guys. :3**

**Piggy signing off. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: LOLZ, Chapter X sounds like some bad horror flick. So gaiz this one is a smutchap. I know, I know, breaking the rules, but the next one is a plotchap. It was necessary for the flow of the story! Sorry this is late, that horrible homework beast has been after my brains! I got my revenge though by writing these chapters in the middle of class. D**

**Enjoy you wonderful, talented sexalicious people you!**

**Chapter X**

Daniel woke in the darkness between night and morning to see Walter, backlit by the open bathroom door, watching him. He was balled up on the other side of the bed, freckled arms wrapped around his legs and chin pillowed on his knees. Hesitantly, the redhead offered him a shy smile and Daniel felt his breath quicken.

"What's up?" Daniel asked, hefting himself onto an elbow and hissing as his ribs protested.

"Could I try something?" Walter's voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible; the tips of his ears were pink.

"Sure," Daniel agreed, knowing there was an excellent chance he'd regret it later.

Walter rocked forward onto his hands and knees and scuttled across the bed. He slid the duvet aside from Daniel's naked body and slowly lowered himself until his shallow breathing was raising goose bumps on Daniel's hips.

Cautiously, Walter kissed the skin at the crease between hip and thigh, his tongue flickering out for a tickling taste. Daniel was watching so intently that, more than once, he forgot to breathe.

Walter shifted, sliding in the "v" created by Daniel's legs and smoothing his hands over the heavy thigh muscles. He contemplated Daniel's cock for a moment and then looked up at Daniel shyly.

Walter was, by no stretch of the imagination, a handsome man. But just then, blue eyes wide and nervous, freckled cheeks flushed and dry lips parted, for that single moment, he was gorgeous.

"I don't know how." He admitted fearfully.

"It's fine," Daniel assured him, trying very hard not to go mad with anticipation.

Like someone sipped over-hot soup, Walter took the head of Daniel's cock into his mouth.

"G-good," Daniel choked out. "Use your tongue…watch the…o…the teeth." Walter might not be tall or charismatic, but his mouth was hot and his tentative touches were driving Daniel wild.

Daniel knew he would not be hard if it were a woman kneeling between his legs, and he wondered if he'd be hard if it were a professional male whore who knew exactly was he was doing.

Rorschach would not know what he was doing.

Walter took more of Daniel's straining cock into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth a few times.

"S'okay…" Even as squeezed his toes in pain, Daniel was actively holding back shouts, "the vein…on the bottom…your tongue –Ah!" he gasped as Walter found the vein and ran his lips and tongue along it.

There was pain smoldering in his thighs, Walter's nails had compulsively dug into the skin as he worked. Dan would've said something but then Walter's tongue ran over his slit and he decided it wasn't that big a problem. Or, he would've decided if his brain were working at all.

Walter had begun to jerkily bob his head and Daniel used his last ounces of focus to sit up and watch him. Instantly, his mind threw the image of shifting blots on white latex over Walter's face and Daniel panted a warning, Walter picked his head up, but even without the hot mouth around him, Daniel was gone.

**What.**

Rorschach's limbs shook like frightened rabbits. His mind, so orderly and focused, had been flipped and spun beyond recognition.

_Rorschach!_

Nite Owl, _Daniel_, had called his name.

**Wants…me, his partner. How long?**

**Why?**

He straightened, producing his hat, face, coat and suit from behind a dripping dumpster.

_What does he want you to look like, _it wasn't a question, more a pathetic musing, _not stupid, ugly, poor, dirty Walter Kovacs._

Walter surfaced violently and Rorschach clenched his face protectively to his chest as white vomit spattered on the alley's splintered concrete.

Rorschach worked out of Walter's clothes and started to struggle into his pinstriped suit. He wandered until he found a mugging and leapt upon the thug, hitting harder and harder, trying to banish the cold, numb shock in his chest with warm spots of guilty blood.

**Nite Owl wants-**

_Never good enough._

**Lust, want…**

_Disappointment._

**HEY, GAIZ! DO THESE TAKE UP TOO MUCH ROOM? SHOULD I SWITCH TO EMAIL RESPONSES? IT'S GENERALLY EASIER FOR ME TO RESPOND TO THESE ALL AT ONE TIME, BUT THE SHEER VOLUME OF FEEDBACK FROM YOU SEXY, SEXY CRITICS HAS MADE ME WARY ABOUT RESPONDING TO THEM WITHIN THE FIC. IS THIS OBNOXIOUS OR DO YOU NOT MIND? THANKS! ~PIGGY**

**Responses:**

**TwistedRoot: Ah! You read my story! Please do not think less of your beta for writing filthy, awful smut. : Can't wait for your next chapter!**

**: You'll have to wait and see. ;D**

**coconutgrowl: Your point inspired a scene in the next chapter. Frozen peas FTW! I do so love your reviews. Poor Daniel and his numerous bruises. :/**

**Keep No Secrets: Chapter after next is gloves time!**

**MK08: Yeah, when Rory jumps out of the window in either the comic or the movie I always drool a little. :FFFF**

**Raven Aorla: Patience is a virtue, my dear. ;3**

**ChibiPencil: 3**

**Altariel-Jaina: I'm still kind of guessing the reactions myself. Hopefully I can pull it off half convincingly. :**

**Dharja: I made not one but two Rorschach Easter eggs and a Daniel egg to go with them. It's pretty sick how deep this addiction runs. *noms cookie***

**TheOriginalSheElf: When I started this I would've said NO but now…now I really want to see Rorschach during smexing time. 8O Probably the best I could hope for, in character, is Rory fluff, though. I'll see what I can do. ._.**

**Wol Lo: Patience, dearie. ;3**

**FairCritic: I like to think Rorschach respects Daniel, although he doesn't lovers him like Walter-poo. I'll try to show that more in further chapter. Thanks for your reviews. :D**

**.apart: Thank YOU for being so nice! *wipes eyes with tissue* **

**Lenora, Mus4u, Kazuman21, Girlycard666, Turtle Voland, Hamilcar, tonights, 13-lucky-charms, Skuzes, Malozing, I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING, MOTIVATIONAL REVIEWS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Flames are welcome. Let me know when I've fucked up, please! **

**Chapter XI**

Rorschach had to hurt something. His head was so busy, so loud, he couldn't think. His hands were shaking so badly that he almost tore the sheet his list of Twilight Lady related suspects had been scrawled on. He picked a random name and began his search, giving himself over to the absolute focus of the hunt.

As they drew nearer, Walter started talking again. Rorschach pinched the bridge of his nose until his eye watered under the mask. Walter's chatter subsided to a whisper and Rorschach threw himself through the splintering apartment door with a throaty growl.

The man, a pudgy accountant, was in the middle of a drinking binge in front of his TV. He started at the sound of his door snapping, but wobbled and tripped over the corner of his coffee table (rather, his two crates of porno magazines that had been left in front of the couch).

Rorschach vaulted over the kitchen counter and straddled the man's shoulders, hooking an elbow under his chins.

The man was not co-operative, they seldom were, but Rorschach wasn't listening anyway and at the first sign of refusal he flipped the fat fuck onto his back and channeled all his confusion into blunt force trauma.

Rorschach surfaced a block away, the faint sound of approaching sirens ringing ominously in his ears. He felt much calmer but as he took note of his surroundings, Walter's voice, rushed and urgent returned.

_Apartment._

**What?**

_My apartment, that building was my apartment!_

Rorschach considered his location and then mounted a fire escape to double check from an actual vantage point.

**Will have to sleep on other side of town tonight.**

_No slums there._ Walter pointed out. He sounded nervous.

Rorschach couldn't blame him.

Daniel was not surprised when he woke alone.

He was surprised when he consulted his Owls of Asia calendar and realized that Walter could not have visited for rent. He had not asked for food, he wasn't hungry.

Why then?

Daniel rolled over and found the pile of bills where he'd left it on the nightstand. Walter hadn't even taken the money. Could the little redheaded hobo be-

No. Ridiculous. That only happened in sitcoms and lurid romantic novels.

Daniel ate handfuls of cereal straight from the box and sucked at a coffee mug to the strains of the Looney Tunes.

Daniel padded outside, jogging from foot to foot on the cold stoop. He tossed the cereal box into the trash can and had turned to go inside when he saw the foot in the alley. Having forgotten to replace the trash can lid, Daniel hefted it like a shield as he peered around the building.

Walter, slumped against the dumpster, was fast asleep. His jacket was pillowed behind his head and his arms were wrapped firmly around his chest –his only blanket.

Daniel's heart melted like butter in the wake of Archie's flamethrowers. He crouched and shook Walter's foot gently.

The redhead started like Dan had blown a fog horn in his ear and had scuttled halfway down the alley before his eyes opened. Daniel wondered how bad his apartment had to be if Walter was that concerned about being approached in his sleep.

"Daniel," Walter blurted stupidly, blinking in the sudden light.

"Why're you out here?" Daniel asked softly, trying not to startle him further.

Walter didn't answer, he just edged close enough to grab his jacket and shuffle back down the alley.

"Do you need a place to sleep?" Daniel pressed, starting to worry.

"M'fine." Walter grunted, studying his stained shoes.

"You don't have to," Daniel shifted awkwardly and tried to stop the heat rising in his face, "_do_ anything. I've got a guest room."

"M'fine." Walter repeated.

"Warm bed, free food?" Daniel coaxed.

"Rorschach."

"What?"

"You said 'Rorschach' last night." Walter was still refusing eye contact.

Daniel dropped the trash can lid with an echoing clang, feeling an arctic chill spread in his ribs.

"It's…" how could he possibly justify sexual attraction to the city's most hated mask? He swallowed heavily and tried again: "It's this stupid fantasy I have." He laughed sheepishly.

"About the Rorschach," Walter deadpanned.

"He saved me, once, from a bullet in the head. I guess I still have some hero worship for him." Dan couldn't hear himself talking over his pulse like timpani drums in his ears.

It wasn't a lie. He had thrown a burglar over his hip and assumed he wouldn't get up quickly, only to find the barrel of a gun against the back of his head. Rorschach had come from nowhere, plowing into the would-be Owl slayer like an avalanche. But that was a year ago.

Walter still looked dubious and, maybe, a tiny bit…jealous?

"I –I do like you, Walter." At this, the ginger turned to face him, the blue of his eyes like distant stars.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't a lie.

Walter considered this and then, slouching to one side asked "…free food?"

Daniel laughed and held the door for him.

**Responses:**

**Dharja: Flame on. I just couldn't find a good way to end that chappie, but I knew where I wanted this to start so…hmm. Please, by all means, let me know when I've fucked up!**

**Wol Lo: Good lord you people are fast! I'm glad you liked it. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Piggy here. So I was informed by a loyal reviewer that my smut scenes were too short and lacking in descriptive flavor. SO. At the expense of speed, I have done my best to draw this scene out like Laffy Taffy. I hope this is better. Please pardon the relativity joke, I was in Physics class when I wrote the beginning of this scene. Next chapter will be plot. Love you all, enjoy!**

**Chapter XII**

"So. Rorschach."

Walter was leaning against Daniel's bedroom door, nursing a steaming mug of hot chocolate, topped by a heap of marshmallows.

Daniel looked up from his ornithological journal warily.

"…could call me that again. I wouldn't mind," Walter mumbled, hiding his expression by taking a long sip from the mug. Daniel's cock hardened so fast he was tempted to check and see if it was any shorter.

"Oh, yeah? Will you wear the gloves too?" Daniel asked teasingly.

"Gloves?" Walter asked, the crease in his forehead deepened as he furrowed his brows.

"Rorschach wears leather gloves. It's…a turn on." Daniel admitted, wringing the abandoned journal on his lap to keep his hands away from his pleading groin.

"I could wear gloves," Walter decided after a moment, "if you do…" he chewed his lips, suddenly very interested in the wren emblazoned on his mug.

"Suck you off?" Figures his voice would crack, Daniel thought bitterly, the one time he wanted to sound seductive.

"Yeah." Walter whispered, now holding the mug with both hands. Daniel could see his shoulders quivering with nervous energy. If he hadn't been so incredibly aroused, Daniel would've wondered what Walter thought of a man who kept purple leather gloves in his nightstand.

Setting his mug on the nightstand, Walter padded to the side of the bed and accepted the gloves. He studied them for a moment, running his pale fingers over the seams in the gloves. Daniel watched him; the light on the nightstand did no favors for his craggy facial structure, but it did throw his rippling musculature into sharper contrast. Daniel was fixated on the shifting tendons, appearing for a moment only to submerge beneath the muscle again.

Walter drew the gloves on, finger by finger, and squeezed his hands into fists a few times, stretching the leather around his knuckles. Daniel wondered how the squeak of leather could be so erotic. Realizing Daniel was watching him, Walter looked up, staring at him with sudden self-consciousness.

Daniel swung his legs over the side of the bed and, hooking his fingers into Walter's belt loops, drew the ginger between his knees. Walter kissed him softly as if asking a question and the hair on Daniel's arms stood up when Walter's leather-sheathed fingers brushed the back of his neck.

Sleek, warm leather slid over his collarbones to the front of his shirt and started to work the buttons from their loops. Daniel's breathing was preposterously loud in the quiet bedroom.

Daniel rose, taking Walter's shoulders, and spun him around. Walter's lips seemed fused with his as Daniel pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Daniel's shirt, finally open, slid off his shoulders and pooled on the floor. The purple gloves slid across Daniel's ribs and traced the outline of the ropes of muscle in his back.

Daniel had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Walter was watching so intently Daniel imagined friction burns on his skin.

"You…really like this," Walter said wonderingly as he slid a gloved index finger over Daniel's nipple and the taller man shuddered violently.

"How…how could you tell?" Daniel joked as he worked Walter's shirt from the waistband of his pants and peeled open the button and zipper, exposing Walter's cock to the open air. Walter gasped at the change in temperature and Daniel kissed the head of his cock fondly before leaving it to suffer. Walter protested, but Daniel was much too interested in the shifting stomach muscles to listen. Impatiently, Walter rolled them over and ground his cock impatiently against Daniel's still-clothed hips.

Daniel clamped an arm around Walter's ass and held him still while he ran the corner of his thumbnail down Walter's spine.

Walter sealed his lips over Daniel's mouth, breathing loudly through his nose. Daniel took pity on him and wrapped his hand around Walter's cock, returning the kiss and running his tongue over chocolate-stained teeth. The gloves, slick with sweat, slipped over Daniel's arms and one gripped the hand working Walter's cock and pulled it back. The gloves settled on Daniel's shoulders and pushed him down between Walter's legs. Daniel couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Walter's penchant for sweets had lent his cum a sweet flavor and Daniel laved his tongue over Walter's slit. Walter gasped and his gloves twisted into Daniel's hair, tugging on his scalp painfully. Daniel pinched the tendons in Walter's wrist enough to make his grip ease and then obliged him, sliding Walter's cock entirely into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks.

Walter could not hold back a shout and he bucked up against Daniel. Daniel gagged and had to draw back to rub his throat. Walter sat up, eyes wide with concern. "It's…fine. It's fine." Daniel said, feeling like he was 16 again, fumbling through his first make-out with a gawky track girl. He was blushing to the roots of his hair. "Sorry."

Walter was chewing his lips, by now a tell-tale sign that he was nervous about something. Daniel kissed him, sliding his hands over Walter's cheeks to smooth away the blossoming lines of concern. Trying to regain his dignity, Daniel returned to Walter's cock, this time holding his hips down. Walter was silent, his hands knotted in the duvet, and Daniel cursed inside his head.

Daniel's tongue started working over time, finding the protruding veins and tracing them, trying fervently to coax Walter' cock back to hardness. Remember the spike of pleasure the occasional (very gentle) scrape of teeth had shot up his spine, Daniel let his teeth nick the underside of Walter's cock. Walter hissed and his hands tightened convulsively as he tried to keep his hips down. Satisfied that Walter wasn't feeling guilty anymore, Daniel began to bob his head, working his tongue around the head and then sliding back down and sucking against the base.

"Daniel…please," Walter gasped, and when his gloves slid over Daniel's scalp, Daniel decided he could hold Walter s hips with one hand and he raised the other to fondle Walter's balls. Walter's back was arched, displaying his taught physique; Daniel drank him in.

It was only when Walter came with a hoarse cry and shook under Daniel's mouth and hands that Daniel realized he hadn't thought about Rorschach once. He'd thought about a compact redhead who'd been dealt a bad hand, who loved the taste of chocolate, who had eyes like ice, who was shy and sensitive and reacted like a gun had gone off when he was touched.

Walter, sat up, his eyes were still glazed in the aftershocks of pleasure, and kissed Daniel fiercely. His slippery gloves ran over Daniel's sides and slid to his ass. Daniel jerked against him and Walter braced one hand in the small of his back, the other running to his cock. The feel of leather on his cock almost tipped Daniel over the edge, but he managed to hold out for a few strokes before he sank his teeth into Walter's shoulder and came.

Walter sat back, looking at the splatter of cum on his stomach; Daniel couldn't read his expression. Walter slid a violet finger through the cum and sucked it into his mouth. Daniel watched him rapturously. Seeing him watching, Walter popped the finger out of his mouth and said "you taste bitter. Like coffee."

Daniel kissed him.

**Responses:**

**Dalin: Hope this was long enough.**

**ChibiPencil: Sorry for the confusion.**

**Keep No Secrets: Hope you liked the gloves. :3 **

**Mus4u: Only as freaky as it makes me for writing them. XD**

**coconutgrowl: Actually, I was thinking the accountant just…lived there. But I suppose the landlord twist works. Not that it matters now. XD Please be my sugar-review-daddy! 3**

**Dharja: Mmm…pizza…and cookies! Your reviews make me hungry. :O**

**Hamilcar: More of YOUR fic cannot come soon enough! MOAR! Thanks for the review, it's super coolio coming from someone whose fic I LOVEZOR. EVERYONE READ IT NOW! O**

**FireChestnut: I hate Laurie and will only write her into a fic if I absolutely must. The idea of them being caught, though, makes me chuckle. :D**

**Skuzes: I'm sorry I've distracted you…mostly. Thanks for your review. X3**

**.apart: Thanks for your wonderful reviews. They make me warm and fuzzy inside, like I swallowed a teddy bear. Can you imagine Canon!Walter/Dan, though? :FFFF**

**Fascinated666: Actually, the cereal incident is based on personal experience. I once sat down with a season of Rome and a box of Captain Crunch and when I looked down several hours later, the Captain had been vanquished! I had no idea I'd eaten that much. :/ Thanks for the review! 3**

**Wol Lo: OMIGOD, then your reviews come from THE FUTURE!!! :O Are you from Seoul? Wave hi to the city at large, if you are, I've got tons of friends from there. :D**

**INconsistency: I gather, from reading your fics, that English isn't your first language? Practice makes perfect, love, and you're super brave to be posting in another language to begin with! Thanks for the reviews. 3**

**Altariel-Jaina: No other masks in this fic, sorry. I really want to focus on the interaction between Walter and Daniel. Thanks for your review! 3**

**Granite Ghost: Sorry, only one chapter this time. :/**

**RetroBeatnikGurl, , Anon, MK08, LuckyKaz, foxtrot, Keeko: THANKS YOU GUYS! Your reviews get me through the day! 3 3 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Piggy here. Omigod you guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! My arch nemesis Real Life delivered a dropkick in the form of a bucket of homework and a debilitating flu. Sorry for the delay, my lovelies. This is a plotchap of rather ginormous significance so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter XIII**

Walter woke late. His head was pillowed on Daniel's chest and he remained there for a few minutes, listening to the comforting thump of Daniel's heartbeat.

**Face getting wet.**

Lifting his head, Walter stared out the window, registering the gentle chatter of raindrops on the glass. He eased himself from under Daniel's arm, careful not to wake him, and shuffled around the room. His pants had been torn in Daniel's eagerness last night so Walter, worrying his lower lip nervously, opened a dresser drawer at random and found a pair of Daniel's jeans. They were much too long on him, and Walter had to roll the cuffs over an embarrassing number of times, but at least he wasn't naked. The dress shirt fit a bit better, Daniel was longer in the legs than the torso and Walter couldn't resist studying his tan flesh for another moment

The pavement outside was freezing under Walter's feet and the rain was raising a cold ache in his ribs and sticking the thin shirt fabric to his skin. Rorschach's face and clothes were still tucked under the rusted dumpster where Walter had left them, folded neatly, and he hugged them to his chest as he skittered back inside.

Walter paused in the doorway, listening intently for any sign of movement from the bedroom above. Hearing none he moved to the kitchen and slipped through the concealed entrance to the Owl Nest. The subway tunnel, always dark and claustrophobic, was at least slightly warmer under his toes than the rain-soaked street outside.

_Not a whore today? _Walter wondered if he was taking on some masochistic tendencies, raising the subject voluntarily with his vicious alter ego, but Rorschach had been so quiet all morning that he was starting to be unnerved.

**Love.**

_What?_

**You…you love him.**

Walter paused, standing in the abandoned subway, and let the darkness press on him like a cold embrace.

_I…I suppose I…no, no I know I do._

**Depraved. **Rorschach offered, but it was half-hearted.

_Yes._

**You are…happy. **

_Yes._

**Daniel is a good man. Nite Owl is a good man.**

_Yes._

**Not a whore.**

Walter couldn't stop the grin that spread unbidden over his face. He reached the fault in the bedrock that linked the tunnel with the sewer system and tucked Rorschach's clothes inside, settling his face carefully inside the padded shoes to better protect it.

He broke into a light jog, slapping his feet against the metal service walkway by the subway tracks, and reached the house. The stairs to the kitchen squeaked startlingly loudly and Walter winced, clenching down on his much-abused lip, but nothing stirred in the house above.

There was a pile of mail behind the front door, Walter picked it up absently and set it on the kitchen counter, but he was reminded that he hadn't read the _New Frontiersman_ in days now.

If the news vendor recognized him, albeit barefoot, shivering violently and without his usual verdant suit and poster-board sign, he didn't comment. Walter tucked the paper under his shirt, although it might've been dryer in one of the puddles littering the road, and bought a copy of the _Times, _as an afterthought, for Daniel. Returning to Daniel's house, he marveled at the casual ease with which he opened the door and walked inside. Like he was expected, wanted.

He shook his hair out of his eyes; the short curls had been straightened by the weight of the water, and padded, dripping, into the kitchen. What would it be like to come…to come home every day to have someone who loved him waiting? To fall asleep every night (naked, sweaty) in that someone's warm embrace?

"Good morning."

Walter jumped about a foot, but managed to hold on to the page of the _Frontiersman_ he was reading. "Daniel…I, my pants were torn I just…". Daniel cut him off with a soft chuckle. "It's fine. Want some breakfast?" Walter nodded, trying very hard not to stare too openly at Daniel's still sleep-mussed hair and his casual attire of boxers and t-shirt. "Eggs? Hot chocolate?"

Walter nodded more emphatically and his stomach gave an enthusiastic rumble. Without thinking, he reached out and selected a stray cube of Sweet Chariot, unwrapping it deftly and popping it into his mouth.

"Sweet tooth, huh?" Daniel asked, nonchalantly, but Walter froze. Had he realized?

"I munch on them too, when I start getting tired." Daniel said conversationally, busying himself with breaking eggs into a ceramic bowl.

Walter was still on edge, cursing himself for slipping up so badly. Rorschach would never have been so forgetful.

The eggs sizzled when Daniel poured them into the pan and Walter rummaged through the cabinets until he'd found some plate and silverware, still basking in the domesticity of the scene. He hadn't eaten breakfast until he'd been moved to the home; his mother had preferred to sleep until noon at the earliest.

Sitting across from Daniel, Walter allowed himself to quietly pretend that this could last; that he would wake up every morning and eat breakfast with Daniel.

Daniel was washing the dishes, elbow deep in sudsy water, when there was a knock at the door. Walter rose from his chair and, reaching the door, peered out through the peep-hole to see who was there. Walter didn't know the man on the other side of the door, a tall brunette of Hispanic descent, but he was standing with one arm braced on his hip, twisted around to look behind him, and Walter could read his badge.

Icy panic shot through him, shattering his cool contentment, and Walter bolted back to the kitchen and through the secret passageway. He could hear Daniel shouting from the top of the stairs, half bewilderment and half protest, but he was already sprinting down the tunnel.

**Hurry. Door broke.** Rorschach urged him, and he doubled his pace, feeling his thighs and lungs fill with needles from the effort.

The fault, he had to reach the fault, he had to get Rorschach, and he had to protect Daniel.

**PAGEBREAK**

Daniel had heard the door splinter off its hinges a second after he'd seen Walter fly through the kitchen, looking like a man possessed, and disappear into the Owl's Nest. His mind had shut down, overwhelmed by utter shock; _how had he known about it? Why would he go there? Was he an undercover cop all along, hunting for Nite Owl's identity?_

But then the door shattered and long nights in costume moved Daniel faster than his mind would have. A man with a detective's badge on his chest and a gun on his belt was walking down the corridor. He had a stride that belied an air of confidence; this was a man who was used to issuing orders and seeing them carried out.

Daniel felt naked without his costume, but his body shifted to a defensive stance anyway. The man was striding towards him and reaching for his gun, locking his black eyes with Daniel's brown and staring him down with cool malice.

Daniel feinted left, and slid down before the detective could react, and caught the other man about the knees. The man fell with a crash and Daniel seized the dropped gun and flung it back into the kitchen. It went off with bang and Daniel's heart seized in his chest. He hated guns.

The man rolled him, reaching for his neck and snarling viciously. Daniel caught his wrists and rolled him again, trying to pin him. The man kneed him in the groin and Daniel, devoid of his protective cup, curled back, clenching his jaw and trying desperately to fight down the blinding white pain.

The detective stood shakily and delivered a swift kick to Daniel's ribs.

_Fuck, those were just starting to feel better!_

The man drew his foot back for another kick, but a figure in a brown trench-coat came from nowhere and tackled him bodily. _Rorschach!_

Daniel staggered to his feet and started to ease towards the kitchen. How had his partner known he was in trouble? He filed the question away for later and found the dropped gun, picking it up like it was a dead animal rather than a weapon.

The fight had moved to the living room and a lamp was shattered on the floor. As he hefted the gun, the detective seized Rorschach by his coat collar, he'd probably been aiming for his neck, but was shoved backwards. The coat, jacket, and shirt beneath were pulled aside for a fraction of a second but it was enough. A livid red bite mark stood out on pale, freckled flesh.

Daniel fired.

Rorschach leapt back and the detective crumpled to the floor.

Daniel and Walter stared at each other over the corpse in aching silence. "You…You're really him? And him?" Daniel asked, realizing too late how stupid that sounded.

Rorschach flinched, hesitated, and finally lifted his hands to his mask and tugged.

Walter's pale face stared back at him; a knuckle-shaped bruise was rising on his cheekbone. Daniel couldn't do anything but gather him up and kiss him.

**RESPONSES:**

**Goodness there are a lot of you this time around! Thank you all SO much for taking the time to review, you get me through the day!**

**Dalin: Lolz, it wasn't you! I'm glad you enjoyed the added length regardless. What are classes for but daydreaming, amirite? ;D**

**Altariel-Jaina: I toyed with that idea when you sent it along, but somehow this was the only thing that worked in my head. :/**

**Dharja: I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES. *noms Rorschach's voice***

**RetroBeatnikGurl: Your reviews are like sex, except without the possibility of STDs. 8D I hope? D:**

**FireChestnut: And the same to you, sir/madam! UPDATE SOON PLZKTHX! :O**

**coconutgrowl: tailor!schach is like heroin to me. Srsly. Love your tag, by the by. **

**Hamilcar: UPDATE PLZ! :O **

**Fascinated666: If you find out where to get a Walter, let me know because I WANT ONE TOO.**

**.apart: So draw fluff and not smut! Please? D8 Thanks for your continuing love!**

**Wol Lo: Hi to Jeonju then! :D**

**eliksieurs: welcome to ! Beware of trolls and enjoy the treasure trove of slash and smut! Good luck with your music theory, and thanks for the review!**

**Raven Aorla: I must argue that point. The flavor of cum is very much affected by diet. It may never be sugary sweet, but Walter's diet will definitely give it an edge. Thanks for the spelling correction! :D**

**HellHoundess: haters of Laurie unite!**

**Twisted Root: UPDATE SOON PLZKTHX. DX**

**RorschachsGrrl: You can point people to my fic if you really want to, but you're free to use and abuse this concept all you like. I'm not the first to have done it like this, although I like to think this take is unique. Good luck!**

**AtomicLoveKitten: I love your tag. Can I come and visit/drink your hot chocolate world? :D**

**FairCritic: Hello again! I hope this chappie answered your question. Yeah, I made Daniel a mite oblivious to keep the suspense rolling. |D Love your reviews, as always!**

**Hot Pudding: Really really?**

**MazlanD: credit for the concept is really due to the kink meme. Glad you like it though! 3**

**Kazuki Isheda: sorry it took so long. ;;…**

**Vaudeville, ChibiPencil, CrossedScarsX, MK08, Mus4u, tonights, Keep No Secrets, foxtrot, .wonderland, Amaroqwolf, Lenora, Kazuman21, Basia Orci, Thenelia: Thank you all for your amazing, sexy, talented, graceful, curvaceous reviews! How can a review be curvaceous? IT JUST CAN OKAY.**

**Piggy Out. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: BUT WHO WAS DETECTIVE?!**

**Chapter XIV**

Walter and Daniel stood over the corpse, staring down at what was left of his skull in awkward silence. "Should dispose of body." Daniel's head jerked up and stared at Walter, somehow startled at the sound of Rorschach's voice coming from the little ginger. The sharp-featured face was perfectly blank and Daniel realized with a sudden jolt of arousal, that this was how it was under the mask.

"Where?" Daniel asked finally, his voice hoarse from the effort of forcing back the flush that threatened to consume his cheeks.

"Sewer." Rorschach responded, glancing carelessly at the corpse, "Chemicals will destroy corpse."

Daniel wanted it to be as simple as Rorschach said, to drop into the secure obedience brought on by his partner's forceful certainty, but-

"Walter?"

Rorschach twitched visibly, his head jerking slightly to the side and his fists clenching.

"Why was this man here? Who is he?" _How long have you wanted me? Do you love me?_

"Agent for Twilight Lady. Was at location from code."

"He was her insider?" Daniel interpreted, "giving her the police orders?"

"Would suspect so."

"She's getting tired of us." Daniel observed darkly, then, noticing Rorschach shift to avoid his aches, Daniel slipped closer.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Rorschach responded, but his eyes softened. Daniel reached for him, sliding a thumb over the murky bruise on his cheek. "He got you."

"You got him."

It might've been funny if there weren't a corpse rotting on the carpet. Dropping his arms away from Rorschach, Daniel moved to the detective and crouched by the body, patting him down quickly. "He didn't bring anything with him," he observed disappointedly.

"Not surprising. Move him now, Daniel." Rorschach said, bending down to heft the dead man by his arm pits, not even acknowledging the ruined skull above them. Daniel swallowed around a wave of nausea and gripped the man's knees. They lifted together and gimped their way into the kitchen and hobbled down the staircase. Daniel couldn't help wincing every time the corpse's limbs knocked against the steps.

The sewer burbled gloomily around the body when they finally threw it in. Daniel almost wished he was wearing a hat just so he could take it off and watch the once-detective sink.

Rorschach barely spared the man a glance before stuffing his hands in his coat pockets and burying his nose in his scarf against the heavy sewer air. He was still unmistakably Rorschach, Daniel decided, glancing sidelong at his –what? Lover?- partner. Daniel wondered who Walter/Rorschach preferred being and who had existed first. If both of them were present when they'd/he'd sucked him off. If both (or either) of them loved him.

"Okay, Daniel?" Rorschach asked.

"Fine." Daniel said sheepishly and they eased their way back through the fault to the subway tunnel.

Back in Daniel's kitchen the unmasked Rorschach and Daniel stood awkwardly on either side of the table, letting the tension gather.

"Walter," Daniel blurted when it was too much to bear, "you're not going to leave, are you?"

~.*.~

_He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows…_

**Security compromised. Identity compromised.**

_He found out. He realized._

**No longer safe.**

"…going to leave, are you?" Daniel asked. His brown eyes were wide and worried.

Rorschach was uncertain how to handle this. He couldn't leave; it was too soon to go back to his apartment. But how could he stay? Daniel knew who he was now; his identity was compromised. All of his careful secrecy was for nothing. And Daniel knew what Walter looked like. Daniel knew Rorschach was not fierce and terrible justice, Daniel knew Rorschach was a scrawny, ugly redhead with ears that stuck out to far and hair that never knew what to do with itself.

_Daniel will not tell. Daniel will keep our secret._ Walter whispered, only half sure of himself.

Rorschach jogged from one foot to the other, leaning first towards the door, safety and escape, and then back to the kitchen, Daniel. Walter loved Daniel.

Thinking this, Walter clawed his way out of the internal maelstrom and asked Daniel: "Do you l-love me?" his tongue tripped on the words.

Then Daniel was hugging him again, and warm breath bathed the skin not covered by his scarf. "Of course. Of course I do."

Rorschach decided that they would need a new lock if he was going to stay in Daniel's house.

Walter was chewing his lip so hard it bled.

**So you guys, I can only offer the excuse of finals. I'm really sorry this took forever. A yummy chapter is coming up soon so I hope you'll forgive the delay. I'm also kind of out of practice, I'm currently staying in Germany so I hope the language in this chapter isn't too weird. Let me know what you think. Also, anyone who got the joke up top will get a virtual cookie. ;3**

**RESPONSES:**

**SoCo-Inspired: Thanks for your review and no, not pretentious. XD Invisible Internet Love FTW! **

**Murder Junkie: Welcome to the fandom! I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic. I like your idea, I'll see if I can work it in. ;)**

**Dharja: SOORRRRRYYYYYY! 3**

**Remington RS: I hope I carried this off. I was a bit concerned about Walter's character this chappie.**

**Sepulchreangel: gods, sorry! I just found myself out of all time ever! :**

**Foxtrot: yeah, wait 'till next chappie. 3**

**HellHoundess: No worries, mate. Glad you like this fic. :) **

**AtomicLoveKitten: No cocoa for me. Sorry I couldn't keep the suspense going, but it had to crack sometime!**

**Hamilcar: Thanks for updating! I lovers your story sooooooo!**

**DividedSky: I'm not a serious fan of the novel, really. I've read it more times than I can remember but I'm interested in only certain aspects. I like the characters for who they are, not what they represent, and I cannot STAND the Black Freighter! You seem like a serious fan so I'm glad you can tolerate this mucking about with canon. OwlBlot had some issues with the admins and I have not been able to see new entries since. :/ When this fic is finished I'll post it to Who Watches the Writers, but posting in HTML is a serious pain in the ass! Thanks a ton for your review!**

**Skuzes: UPDAAAATE! 3**

**Wafflepuncher: Are you the same wafflepuncher that does ABSURDLY AWESOME fanart? If you are I'm a total fangirl for you and I CANNOT BELIEVE you're reading my silly fic! 3!**

**Anonnymoose: I want to wibble…**

**FairCritic: You may remember Rorschach took over when Walter was in street clothes and the translator visited. I think Rorschach is a mindset and Walter wearing the costume is only a catalyst. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Dalin: Apologize to your friend for me! 3 to you both.**

**MK08: Let's run away together. NURR!**

**Jendo: Here's me reading reviews *w*.**

**Keep No Secrets: There's a few chappies left yet, I hate unsatisfying endings. X(**

**Thenelia: Walter's in the kitchen when the detective shows up. They've finished breakfast in all their domestic bliss and Daniel's washing dishes so Walty helps him out by answering the door for him. Rorschach takes over when he recognizes the detective's name. Hope that answers your question.**

**Ricoch3t: Uh…the door was really loud? And the tunnel has great acoustics? Eh heh heh… yeah. **

**Coconutgrowl: 3**

**Wol Lo: Climax…haaa…*giggles stupidly* **

**Togie: Neeeext chap! **

**DanceswithElvis, Gooberz, sevenspiders, silent-suffering, demonlifehealer, IrishRoulette, Kazuki Isheda, Mazlan D, .wonderland, Saint Havoc, RetroBeatnikGurl, Amaroqwolf, Raven Aorla, Wyvren Wing, Fascinated666, Basia Orci, Utopia, Vaudeville, Girlycard666, Mus4u, panterastar: THANKS YOU GUYS AND I'M REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK AN ETERNITY AND A HALF! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! 3 3 3 I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE DELCIOUS AND (HOPEFULLY) FAST!**

**Piggy Out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Piggy here. Yeah. Sorry. Um…it's a long one? C: In today's weather: We will experience extremely saccharine storms of schmoopy salivation followed by moisture and heat towards nightfall. Best bring an umbrella. **

**Chapter XV:**

"Your lip." Daniel said stupidly, drawing back from Walter.

Walter sucked his lower lip into his mouth, trying to compress it with his tongue so it would stop bleeding and mumble "sorry" at the same time.

"Hey, it's fine." Daniel assured him too quickly. As Walter he seemed smaller, his trench coat hung off his shoulders and his eyes were nervous, darting quickly around the room between spasmodic blinks of his orange eyelashes. Daniel pressed a kiss against the corner of Walter's mouth, trying to coax his lip back out. "Okay?" He asked again. Walter bobbed his head agreeably, but still didn't meet Daniel's gaze.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"A penny," Daniel repeated, remembering too late he didn't have any pockets and therefore no loose change, "uh, what are you thinking?"

"Rorschach." Walter muttered, tucking his chin back into his scarf like a turtle.

Daniel retrieved Rorschach's fallen hat from where it lay behind his couch and put it back on Walter's head, though he couldn't resist tapping Walter's nose before taking his hands away. Under the brim of his hat, Walter's eyes were almost totally swallowed by shadow. Daniel allowed himself to picture Rorschach in the heat of battle for a whole second then shook his head to clear it before anything could come _up_. "We'll have to lay low for awhile, at least, until we find out where the Twilight Lady is based now."

Walter loosened the scarf around his neck and removed his hat again, then stood on tip-toe to kiss Daniel, hesitantly. "Walter, what's up?" Daniel asked, breaking away reluctantly.

"Why." Walter said, it was less of a question and more of a demand.

"Why what?" Daniel asked, feeling his confusion and concern grow exponentially.

"Am not pretty, Daniel." Walter told him, slipping into Rorschach's cadence. Daniel saw Walter's hands ball into fists in the trench coat's pockets.

"What?" What was this about?

"I'm not pretty." He repeated, his insecurity forcing him back into Walter.

Daniel's mind sprinted in circles, trying to figure out what this was about. A fantastic blow job, a dead cop, Rorschach…Oh! Oh shit!

"I love you because you're you." He said firmly. "I love Walter the person, not Walter the fashion model." He punctuated his declaration with a firm kiss on each of the freckled cheekbones.

"Am ugly." Walter argued, half-heartedly, worrying the brim of his hat between his gloved fingers.

Daniel looped his hands into the scarf around Walter's neck and pulled him into another kiss, deeper this time, full of want and just the right amount of tongue. "C'mon." he whispered and led Walter by the scarf backwards from the kitchen.

_You don't have to believe I love you. I'll show you._

~.*.~

"Walter," Daniel breathed. His mouth was everywhere, Walter was glad of the bedroom door behind him, he didn't have to make his shaking legs try to work. His fedora and scarf were resting on the hat rack downstairs with his coat, and now Daniel was gently prizing open his suit coat, button by careful button.

Rorschach was nowhere to be found, not matter how Walter looked. Walter studied Daniel's broad back in the mirror over his dresser, wondering if this was worth the loss of his friend.

_Rorschach…don't leave me._

Daniel knew who they were; would Rorschach consider this too great a security risk? Was he gone for good?

**Later.**

Rorschach said shortly, surfacing long enough to see Daniel's back muscles shift and flow as he bent to kiss the stretch of skin over Walter's collarbone. Rorschach fled, tucking himself back into the dark recesses of Walter's brain. Walter let his hands wrap around Daniel's back, watching his pale hands eclipse Daniel's more tanned flesh in the mirror.

Daniel laughed at the gentle slide of callous against his flesh and short puffs of breath tantalized Walter's already chafed nerves to hyper awareness. "I love you, Walter. Rorschach." Daniel breathes against his neck and Walter shudders, not noticing Daniel's hands slipping like honey over his thin hips to take his hands, which had been hanging paralyzed by his thighs.

Walter allowed himself to be dragged forward, bare feet scuffing hotly against the thick grey carpet to Daniel's bed. Daniel turns him against the bed and leans close to him to undo Rorschach's belt and strip it from his belt loops in a seamless flourish. Walter's suit pants are next to go and soon he is lying in dizzying debauchery on Daniel's bed, naked from the waist down with his half-undone shirt falling off of one shoulder. "Daniel," Walter pants, pawing at the elastic of Daniel's boxers with one uncoordinated hand while his other started to finish unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to feel more of Daniel's liquid skin and feather-soft mouth. Daniel caught his wrists and gently prized them apart so he could nudge Walter back onto the bed; sweetly, implacably moving his quivering limbs one by one until he was prone on the rumpled as-yet-unmade comforter. Watching him with something very like sorrow in his chocolate eyes, Daniel slipped a thumb inside his boxers and wriggled them down until they fell in a pool of patterned cotton around his ankles.

Walter felt lost at sea as Daniel rested one knee on the mattress and allowed his weight to follow, dipping the bed and jostling Walter's already frazzled nerves even further. When Daniel had crawled (predatorily) over his legs and was braced over Walter on all fours, Walter suddenly tasted iron under his tongue and licked his lip hastily to wash the blood away from his own bite. Daniel watched him for a moment and then, without warning, burst into laughter.

"Jesus, Rorschach. All I want to do," here Daniel pressed a kiss to one of his pectorals, "is love you. I'm not going to eat you!" Daniel's laughter subsided to a luxurious chuckle but Walter thought he heard "although that wouldn't be so bad", before Daniel returned to the task of extracting the last of the tiny buttons holding Walter's shirt closed from their respective loops.

With a Herculean effort, Walter forced his face out of its frozen expression of anxiety and allowed himself to relax enough to appreciate the bulk of Daniel above him, perched over his thighs in a way that made his stomach heat pleasantly. Daniel hunched over, bracing his arms on either side of Walter, and scooted back so he could lave his mouth over the ridged topography of Walter's stomach. Kissing inside the lines of muscle, Daniel mumbled "Don't…know….love….show…" and then took the head of Walter's cock into his mouth without any warning whatsoever.

Walter gasped at the sudden heat and then clamped his mouth shut when Daniel wrapped the hand that wasn't massaging his thigh around what his mouth couldn't take, trying to find an anchor in the strain of his jaw and the click of his teeth. Daniel was working in slow circles, evidently relaxing his throat as he went because more of Walter disappeared with each circle between Daniel's stretched pink lips.

Walter was just starting to feel the tell-tale tingle edging up from his feet, warning him that he was careening towards the edge of oblivion and the breaks were broken when Daniel's head suddenly popped up, stunning his cock with the sudden chill of the air around them. Walter opened his eyes, which had closed without any command from him, he thought with slight irritation, to see what had become of Daniel but Daniel was all he could see and suddenly his mouth was covered. A faintly bittersweet taste lingered in Daniel's mouth that Walter refused to think about but Daniel's mouth was already gone. A hand smoothed his cheek and when a finger swept over his lips it seemed the most natural thing in the world for Walter to take it into his mouth and suck.

Daniel had shifted above him but all that meant for Walter was that he was able to get a better angle on Daniel's slender fingers, at once so nimble they could assemble and disassemble Archie's circuitry in minutes and so strong they could break a man's fingers just by squeezing.

Daniel had his cock in (an oddly chill) hand again but he didn't move until-

hot-

tight-

Walter's thoughts, already laconic and fuzzed over slammed to a halt. His eyes rolled back and he thought distantly that he might have actually fainted for a second before he could focus properly on Daniel, perching like his namesake over skinny, gawky Walter, with the hand he had used to hold Walter now pulling his flesh to the side so he could lower himself.

Walter couldn't even comprehend what was happening so he fixed his gaze on the expressions flitting over Daniel's features. Pain was there, his teeth were clenched with it, but his brow was also knotted up with something that was decidedly not pain and his breath was coming in short, deep gasps that Walter was becoming very familiar with these days. Walter's hands rose like ghosts and settled restlessly on Daniel's hips, trying to massage some comfort back into his love. Daniel's face unwound and he flashed a small smile at the man beneath him before returning to his task of not tearing anything vital and still moving quickly because-God!

Daniel 's hands were back to his chest but were now drawing support rather than giving pleasure and Walter could barely feel the ache because Daniel was starting to move.

The first few strokes were awkward and jerky while Daniel tried to find a rhythm that didn't hurt him and then he moved…somehow and everything changed. Daniel's face slacked and the grip around Walter's cock, already tight, inexplicably seized even tighter. Walter was trying to combine the words for himself and the emotion of feeling apologetic so he could say them to Daniel because he'd grabbed him pretty hard and he was betting it hurt but howcouldhethinkwhenDanielwouldn'tstopmovingandWalterhopedheneverstoppedmovingbecauseitfelttoogoodtobelieve...

That apology never exactly happened but Daniel didn't seem to mind, taking one hand from Walter's chest to wrap around his cock.

The rhythm crescendo-ed to and past the breaking point and Walter reduced to jerking rapidly and feeling like his molars were splintering from the pressure of his jaw clenching. Daniel wasn't faring much better and in a moment of asynchronous spasming the world turned to black.

~.*.~

The room had dimmed to a hesitant grey when Daniel awoke to the supreme contentment of finding someone he loved cradled in his arms. Walter was awake, if his breathing was anything to go by, but he hadn't seen fit to move, apparently.

"Do you believe me now?" Daniel asked fondly, unable to resist nipping at the strong line of Walter's neck.

"Having eliminated all impossibilities, must accept that what remains is the truth." Walter sort-of-quoted sleepily.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Daniel asked, propping himself up on one pillow (his ass moved strangely inside of him but it was so totally, completely, utterly worth it) to see Walter's sleep-gentled face in profile.

"I dreamed of being a detective long before I ever-"

"Became one?"

"Was going to say 'found one'."

Daniel mulled that over for all of a second before his stomach protested. "I guess we slept through lunch," he laughed, regarding the alarm clock with amused disbelief.

"And were interrupted at breakfast," Walter reminded him, turning in the covers with that soft shushing noise Daniel had always associated with a good night's sleep.

"Dinner then. Chinese takeout is sounding real good right now."

"Acceptable. But -" Walter said and ran his fingers hesitantly along the soft line of Daniel's jaw.

"Can we…stay…"

"In bed for a few minutes?" Daniel smiled, both warmed and saddened that Walter was so unsure that he had to ask so nervously.

"Yeah," he dropped a kiss onto Walter's forehead, "yeah we can."

**I think writing while listening to the Vapors is a bad idea, I really think so! And I really am sorry how long this took. Most of it was writer's block, I've never written real pr0n before and I'm exceedingly nervous about the finished product despite having hashed over it several thousand times. Hate mail, constructive criticisms and just about everything but Rick Rolls (I'm going to regret that aren't I) are all welcome and encouraged. In other news; have I mentioned lately how much I love and adore you guys? This fic would be 1 chapter long without y'all. I feel so warm and content every time I find a review notice in my mailbox. Like I mistakenly swallowed sunshine. /Tangent**

**I think I have a tummy fetish. Srsly, have I been that focused on stomachs in my last chapters? Hm. Well. Daniel has his props and costumes, I have my tummies. ;)**

**Creepypasta cookies for: Happytomatoes and RaealnEden DETECTIVE WAS PHONE!**

**Responses:**

**Dalin: Hope you're doing okay and you liked this chappie. :3**

**Galenchia: When WILL life stop being a jerk face? Let me know, huh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nude Frog: You can live longer without food than sleep. PLEASE SLEEP! :C**

**MK08: Did your wish come true? Did you like this chapter even more?**

**atheneblue: Welcome to de-lurkification! The lots of lube is assumed in this chapter since Daniel wanted to surprised poor Walter. Hope it suited!**

**Kazuman21: What happens now that we're already married and this chapter took even longer? :**

**FireChestnut: Walter IS adorable, isn't he? *sighs fondly***

**sepulchreangel: *sings softly* this was a triumph…I'm making a note here "Huge Success"…it's hard to overstate my satisfaction…**

**Vaudeville: It was weird coming back to the states and speaking real English. My vocab actually went down while I was in Germany since I spent so much of the time simplifying my sentences and shortening the words I would normally use. XD This I went to Ireland and spoke Gaelic where I could and had another kettle of fish on my hands NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING, EUROPE, I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP EATING HABITS! 3 Hope you liked the chappie, wave hi to your French employer for me. **

**sevenspiders: And? Was the eventual pr0n good? *fishes for feedback* IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS! O *now wants to find a way to have a fat lady singing in the last chapter…whenever that will be*. **

**Wol Lo: Yeeeaaah….sorry about that. |D**

**anonymoose: "Aperture Science…we do what we must…because we can…"**

**Murder Junkie: Dude, explain that to my physics teacher, pronto! If speaking more than one language can get me out of THAT grade…omigod…Lolz, hope you liked the chapter. :3**

**wafflepuncher: how're you doin'?! Go go Spirk!**

**SoCo-Inspired: message away, just so long as you don't mind me replying here. ******** Sorry this took so long…really…:/**

**Frank: Your name reminds me of Donnie Darko. *looks over shoulder furtively*. **

**violent_rabbit: domestic!walter/Dan is one of the greatest things in life…myep. **

**Dharja: Cookies AND love?! NO WAY! :O**

**Lassroyale: No whumping in upcoming chapters but I have been sitting on some other prompts so when/if this EVER winds down there may be whumpage in the future. :3**

**Aya-may: Huhu you're gonna have to wait if you want to see what other kinks are mouldering about in my brain. D Please tell me what the 9/10 was for? HOW CAN I IMRPOOOOOVEEEE I MUST MAKE MY READERS LOOOVEEE MEEEEEE!!!! D8**

**ForeverRio: Welcome to the waiting game! *slams head on desk in shame* Srsly though, glad you like the fic.**

**Raven Aorla, Skuzes, Mus4u, Hamilcar, DanceswithElvis, Keep No Secrets, Granite Ghost, Girlycard666, foxtrot, FairCritic, Lucky Pierre, Carousel, **

**Alright, wait a second. Let's count those. 1…2…35?!?!? WTF?!?! Omigod you guys, thanks so much! :D**

**I love you guys. Muchly.**

**Piggy out.**


End file.
